


Avengers Assemble: Little bird

by Karabos1994



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers comic, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karabos1994/pseuds/Karabos1994
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la batalla contra Thanos y los vengadores tratan de reconstruir sus vidas y su unidad como equipo. Entre misiones e intentos de recuperar el compañerismo y la amistad que un día tuvieron, Steve y Sam fueron secuestrados en Wakanda, provocando la unión de los vengadores con un grupo militar privado y la  unión de Steve con una hacker con mal humor.Y después de semanas de esa rara experiencia, las uniones no terminan, un nuevo enemigo está al acecho y también nuevos descubrimientos.Y una pregunta por responder; ¿qué tiene que ver una hacker, un latino explosivo y una niña de oro con los vengadores y el nuevo enemigo?divergencias al canon.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> la guerra del infinito paso, pero el salto de 5 años,la muerte de Natasha y Tony, así como la huida de Steve al pasado nunca paso. Visión está vivo.
> 
> La verdad, hay muchos cambios que se vendrán viendo durante la historia y tratare de nivelar acción con la actividad de las parejas.
> 
> La familia de Clint existe, pero le cambie la edad de sus hijos y Nathaniel aún no nace. Tampoco Morgan.
> 
> Historia larga
> 
> Y... creo que es todo por ahora, ¡a leer!

Debió dejar que Sam estuviera protegiéndole la espalda desde las alturas en lugar de estar viendo al pequeño pueblo de cannanianos, pensó Steve cuando sintió una nueva lluvia de balas tratar de atravesar su escudo. 

Su plan era simple. Atrapar a los guerrilleros rebeldes, asegurar al pueblo e irse. De alguna manera el plan sencillo se volvió un plan de 15 partes, en el que al final terminó por ser él quien molestara a los guerrilleros a tal punto que le persiguieran para alejarlos del pueblo, dejando al mínimo para que Sam los venciera y liberara al pequeño pueblo. 

Dejo de correr cuando se vio alejado suficiente del pueblo y fue cuando las balas parecían salir por todos lados.

Doblo sus rodillas y trato de cubrirse lo más posible. Hizo una mueca cuando algunos disparos rosaron sus brazos y piernas.

— ¡Cap! ¿Te encuentras bien? — el grito de Sam se escuchaba algo entrecortado por su auricular. Desde que habían entrado a la zona del campamento de los guerrilleros, la comunicación estaba fallando.

— Estoy en un pequeño problema, Sam. ¿Cómo están los del pueblo?

— Bien. Llame a algunos de la Dora Milaje para seguir aquí. Estaban esperando a que falláramos, ¡qué falta de confianza!

Una bala paso su escudo, dándole directamente en el hombro. La sangre pronto comenzó a escurrir y una sensación calidad comenzó a marearlo. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y una sensación eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿Las balas tenía electricidad?

— ¡Sam, luego hablamos de eso, puedes venir a ayudarme! Estoy como a 2 kilómetros al norte del pueblo.

— Llego en un minuto, Cap.

Steve esperaba que fuera en menos de un minuto. Los gritos en un idioma que él no conocía, se hizo paso sobre los disparos. Por la forma en que los disparos eran cada vez menos frecuentes, supuso que se estaban quedando sin balas.

Espera, se dijo. Espera.

Los disparos dejaron de sonar. Se levantó y rápidamente lanzó su escudo contra unos árboles y este choco contra los guerrilleros más próximos. Su escudo dejo inconsciente por lo menos a 6, corrió, cubriéndose con los arboles más cercanos y el escudo no tardó en regresar a su muñeca. Los guerrilleros restantes gritaron y volvieron a tirar disparos, siguiéndolo.

¡Esto era una locura!, se dijo cuándo un disparo le toco el muslo, siguiéndole una nueva sensación cálida y mareos. La misión se suponía fácil. Solo era un lidiar con pequeño grupo de guerrilleros de Azania y un pueblo sometido al cual rescatar, como favor a T’Challa. Él estaba muy ocupado atendiendo su consejo, la mayor parte de sus guardias estaban ocupados en otras misiones y como Sam y él habían venido a ver como seguía Bucky y que avances tenían los científicos de Tony y Wakanda para resolver los problemas del lavado de cerebro de Bucky, propuso resolverle el problema, como agradecimiento. La hermana de T’Challa le había dado un traje, un escudo (porque el suyo lo dejo en la base de los vengadores) y la información del grupo, asegurándole lo sencillo de la misión cada segundo. Pensaba venir solo, pero Sam lo siguió para cubrirle la espalda con un ojo en el cielo. Y todo había ido bien, hasta que los guerrilleros comenzaron a venir uno y otras otro y sus armas parecían tener balas infinitas.

Se detuvo un momento, apoyándose contra los árboles. Esperando que los guerrilleros estuvieran suficiente lejos para tomar un respiro. ¿Qué era está sensación? El pecho le dolía, jadeaba y sentía que sus pulmones no agarraban suficiente aire. No había perdido el aliento desde su último día como el chico escuálido de Brooklyn.

Escucho gritos y pasos. Volvió a correr, ideando un plan.

— ¡Cap! ¿Dónde estás? 

— ¡Noreste! ¡Cerca del acantilado! ¡Encuéntrame ahí! —gritó Steve. Era una suerte que los guerrilleros no le entendiesen. Le pisaban los talones y ocupaba resolver el problema ya.

Los gritos estaban cada vez más cerca. Los disparos regresaron, rosando su traje. Se volteó y tiro el escudo contra ellos, pero solo logró darles a unos pocos. Y en su pequeño giro logro ver que ahora eran más.

A pesar de la oscuridad a su alrededor, la luz de luna le dio suficiente visibilidad para ver el acantilado. Apuro el paso, sintiendo un dolor en su abdomen y ardor en el muslo y el hombro. Los mareos y la sensación eléctrica en su cuerpo se hicieron más fuerte y la vista se le nublo por segundos. Tomo un explosivo de su bolsillo y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a poco menos 2 metros del acantilado, tiro el explosivo y salto, cubriéndose con su escudo para recibir el menor contacto con la explosión. La explosión lo tiro con mayor fuerza. El escudo se le fue de las manos y durante varios segundos lo único que escuchaba fueron chillidos y después la voz de Sam, en su oído, maldiciendo.

Sam lo agarró cuando estaba a punto de golpear el fondo del acantilado.

— ¡Cap, estás loco!

Steve observo su obra.

— ¡Parecía buena idea!

— ¡¿Buena idea?! Natasha tiene razón, no puedes tener misiones solo. Eres un peligro para ti mismo.

Steve casi reía. Unos meses atrás, Natasha le hizo esa observación. Él pensó que exageraba, pero ahora comenzaba a pensar que tenía razón.

Sam bajo a un campo abierto cuando estuvieron lo suficiente alejados de los guerrilleros y la explosión.

Steve se dejó caer contra un árbol y bajo. Se quitó el casco por la sensación de ahogo. El cabello, demasiado largo, le cayó en la cara y sentía algo húmedo en la cara. Se pasó una mano por la cara y barba, húmedas por el sudor.

— Perdón por mi lenguaje amigo, pero te ves hecho mierda—comentó Sam, guardando sus alas para acercarse a él.

— Me siento así—admitió Steve cerrando sus ojos por la luz de los lentes de Sam—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro cuantas balas penetraron el traje.

— ¡Se supone que son indestructibles!

Sam observo como el delgado uniforme oscuro hecho de vibranium estaba roto y lleno de agujeros de bala.

— Amigo, por cómo estás, Shuri te tendrá algo de piedad por romper su traje.

Sam movió unos botones de sus lentes y frente a sus ojos apareció una lista de comandos. Movió los botones hasta seleccionar la opción de evaluación médica. Un escáner salió de una de las esquinas de los lentes, atravesando todo el cuerpo de Steve.

Pronto se escuchó en su oído una voz mecánica: «Cuerpo comprometido al 40 %. 2 litros de sangre perdidos, probable pulmón comprometido».

— Hay que irnos. Debemos atenderte.

Steve asintió, el color yéndose de su rostro—. Los cannanianos...

— Seguros.

— ¿Los guerrilleros restantes? Deje a muchos inconscientes a las afuera del pueblo.

— Se lo comunicare a Okoye, no te preocupes—Sam le tomo la mano, dándole un impulso para levantarse. Steve casi cae de o ser que Sam fue más rápido y le agarró, pasando rápido uno de los brazos de su amigo alrededor de su cuello—. Amigo, en los años que llevo contigo nunca te había visto tan cansado o afectado por tus heridas. No estás bien. Y por lo que vi con esos guerrilleros, ellos tampoco. Tal vez las balas tenían algo.

— Se sentía como balas diferentes—admitió Steve—. Muchas balas me rosaron, pero las balas que entraron en segundos me hicieron sentirme mareado y con falta de aliento.

Sam ayudo a Steve a pararse—. Los doctores sabrán cómo atenderte y Shuri si las balas tenían alguna toxina. Y yo aprovechare para patear a T’Challa por falta de información.

Steve asintió. Se apoyó bien en Sam, quien extendió sus alas. Comenzaban a tomar altura cuando un sonido fuerte sonó por todo el bosque. Las alas de Sam comenzaron a chillar y chispas salieron de ellas. Cayeron rápidamente al piso con un fuerte ruido.

Apenas estaban procesando lo que paso cuando bombas de humo estallaron a su alrededor.

* * *

— Esto es totalmente raro. Nunca había pasado antes—dijo Shuri, entre enojada y maravillada—. Alguien entró en nuestros sistemas y robo unos prototipos de armas y armaduras.

— ¿Estás seguro que solo robo eso? —preguntó T’Challa viendo los diseños en la pantalla.

— Hasta ahora son los que nos hemos dado cuenta. Esto… Saki se dio cuenta de problema cuando vio carpetas sin firewall y otras acomodadas en carpetas y programas diferentes. Cuando me dijo investigue con más profundidad y me di cuenta del robo de la información.

T’Challa la observo. Vio la mirada en los ojos de su hermana. Algo le incomodaba.

— ¿Pero?

— Los diseños no son los mejores que tenemos. ¿Por qué alguien se molestaría en robar diseños de armas y armaduras tan poco fiables a comparación de los demás diseños? Tenemos más diseños, tenemos a un súper soldado en el piso de abajo e información sobre el ritual que te dio tus poderes. Algo no está bien.

— Si, no está bien.

Shuri estaba por decir algo cuando las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron y Okoye entró, altiva y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. A sus lados se encontraban Ayo y Nakia.

— ¿Qué sucede?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

— Ya casi llegamos, mi rey—comentó Okoye con voz tranquila.

T’Challa asintió, mirando un momento la posición de su guerrera, mientras piloteaba la nave y después alejándose, para ir a una de las paredes. Paso su mano por la pared y apareció una pequeña ventana. Observó cómo llegaba al pequeño pueblo falso que habían construido para recibir a extranjeros.

Desde que decidió compartir su tecnología con el mundo, las cosas habían estado un poco tensas con el consejo. No le agradaba que el resto del mundo supiera que Wakanda no era tan marginal como creían, por lo que decidió adaptar uno de los pueblos de las fronteras como una ciudad con rica arquitectura de las diferentes tribus, un hermoso palacio en la punta de una pequeña colina y unos cuantos edificios medio modernos, como la capital ficticia de su país. Todo para mostrarle a su consejo que había mucha gente que era de fiar. 

— ¿Ayo no ha mandado otro mensaje? —preguntó T’Challa, masajeándose el cuello para quitarse unos cuantos nudos de tensión.

Okoye negó.

T’Challa suspiró. La tensión estaba por todo su cuerpo, no solo en el cuello. Ya tenía suficientes problemas. Su consejo estaba molesto por unos turistas que salieron de los límites de la falsa capital, porque recibió a los vengadores para buscar a Steve y Sam, por haberles dado a sus amigos una misión que era enteramente para manos wakandianas y ahora, porque, Okoye interrumpió la junta para informarle que en el palacio del pueblo estaba una representante del gobierno de Narobia con noticias importantes sobre el país.

Después de pelear por el poder de su nación con su primo y contra Thanos, no esperaba tener problemas tan grandes. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil lidiar con su consejo después de tantos movimientos, pero ahora con la desaparición de Sam y Steve, no necesitaba que Narobia entrara de nuevo en conflictos después de 7 años con relativa paz.

Y que representante mando Narobia. Imogen Swaan no era buenas noticias. El hombre del saco para varios políticos pocos fiables y criminales. La contratista militar era contratada por naciones cuando las cosas estaban feas y ocupaban una solución manejada con la mayor prudencia y discreción posible.

Solo esperaba que no fuesen problemas con la princesa Zanda.

La ira comenzó a inundarlo al pensar en ella. “No, T’Challa, no necesitas pensar en ella en estos momentos”, se dijo.

Su nave se detuvo. T’Challa fue al medio de la nave, parándose sobre un circulo con símbolos antiguos de su cultura. Respiró, sosteniendo el aire lo más que podía, hasta que el circulo se abrió y bajo. Pronto sintió como el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a hacerse más pesado y su velocidad de caída se detenía. Unos segundos después cayó suavemente en un círculo un poco más grande con dibujos de la diosa pantera.

Se movió y esperó. Okoye llegó un segundo después, cayendo con su elegancia típica. Los aros en su cuello tintinearon suavemente y tomo la lanza de su cinturón, estirándola.

— No creo que haya necesidad de la lanza—le dijo caminando.

Entre más se alejaban, menos escuchaba el suave ronroneo de su nave oculta en las nubes.

— Si hay una representante de Narobia aquí, es necesaria la lanza.

— Okoye…

— No sé puede ser demasiado precavido. Las cosas ahorita no están bien.

No podía negárselo. Okoye había empezado a ser su guardia cuando todos los problemas de Narobia empezaron. Como Cannán y Azania, Narobia era una nación que en su momento tuvo muchos problemas con políticas duras y una mala casa reinante. La princesa Zanda y su padre sumieron por años a su nación a la marginación, la tortura y la desigualdad. El pueblo se moría de hambre, todos los días mataban a alguien, moría alguien por mala atención a su salud y sus demás condiciones de vida. A la princesa y a su padre solo le importaban el poder. Muchas veces mandaron soldados para tratar de robar el vibranium y sus conocimientos, sin grandes resultados. Llegó un punto donde se propuso un casamiento entre la princesa y él para unir las dos naciones, pero su padre se negó. De ahí los conflictos se volvieron peores con pérdidas en los dos lados. Al final, el pueblo narobiano se cansó. El pueblo se levantó en armas contra la princesa Zanda y su padre. Fue una guerra interna que duró dos años y finalizó cuando su padre comenzó a mandar guerreros a intervenir cuando la princesa comenzó a mandar espías a tratar de matar a Shuri, para que él fuese el único heredero, y cualquier mujer que a él le interesara como esposa para no tener otra opción más que casarse con ella. El rey murió poco después de mandar guerreros wakandianos y la princesa Zanda fue mandada al exilio sin ningún poder o riqueza.

Ahora Narobia era un país democrático. Con la dirección del presidente Adeleke Bakhit, el país poco a poco salía de la pobreza y la esperanza de vida y seguridad eran mucho mayores. La última vez que se reunió con él, le comentó que tenían suficiente presupuesto para abrir hospitales más cerca de los pueblos más necesitados y la princesa Zanda seguía sin dar señales de vida.

De eso un mes. ¿Qué pudo cambiar?

Después de 10 minutos caminando, llegaron al pueblo. Varios wakandianos y turistas los saludaron. La combinación de razas era increíble; la gente reía con los turistas y parecía que se estaban divirtiendo.

— ¿Conoce a Imogen Swaan? —preguntó Okoye, haciendo una mueca cuando algunos flashes le dieron directo en la cara.

— No, pero tiene su fama en las naciones unidas. Es… ella es la última opción que se usa cuando una nación no puede hacerle frente a sus conflictos y no desean a otro país metiéndose o sepan que tan grande estuvo el problema. Baba me decía que era una mujer imponente. La única vez que fue a una reunión de la ONU, fue para darle un reconocimiento por su ayuda al capturar a un criminal de guerra nigeriano. Fue hace como 15 años; subió al podio, tomo el reconocimiento y en su discurso dijo que, si Nigeria quería darle un reconocimiento, que fuese en sus tierras, con una pequeña y privada ceremonia, no en un edificio lleno de perros vestidos como economistas y con cámaras en cada esquina. Que ella no era un payaso para estar en todo ese circo.

Okoye lanzó una pequeña carcajada y él no podía evitar reír. Cuando su padre le contó eso, rió hasta casi llorar y deseo conocer a Imogen Swaan. En las reuniones que acompaño a su padre años después, nunca tuvo el placer de encontrarse con ella. Y dudaba que la ONU quisiera arriesgarse a otro ridículo ante la prensa si la volvía a invitar.

— Suena a alguien interesante de conocer.

“Lo es”, se dijo T’Challa. Pasaron el mercado del pueblo, después dieron una vuelta por una cuadra de casas y pronto llegaron a un grupo de escaleras doradas que se elevaba hacia el castillo. Las subieron a paso lento. Entre más avanzaban más empinada se volvía la escalera.

Pronto llegaron al final de las escaleras. Antes del castillo había un jardín con una fuente en medio y varias figuras de la diosa pantera. Más allá de la fuente se veía el castillo. El castillo se elevaba con elegancia junto con las columnas de torres que se elevaban elegantemente. El color arena parecía dorado con el sol y en casi todo el castillo, largas vigas de madera servían como adorno a la arquitectura. Por fuera se veía muy pobre, pero por dentro, el arte, los colores y los símbolos de su nación, cantaban con vida wakandiana.

Dos guardias (hombre y mujer), le abrieron la puerta del castillo. Al entrar, Ayo no tardó en aparecer y darle una ligera reverencia. Estaba vestida igual que Okoye, con su uniforme rojo, sus aros en el cuello y su lanza bien apretada en una de sus manos.

— Mi rey.

— Llévame con nuestra visita, Ayo.

La guerra asintió. No se veía contenta. Su lanza la apretaba con demasiada fuerza y su postura estaba tensa.

— ¿Todo bien, Ayo?

— Sí, mi rey—respondió Ayo—. Solo algo incomoda. La mujer… La mujer no es muy amable.

Intercambió una mirada confundida con Okoye.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ayo no respondió. Pronto llegaron a una gran puerta de madera y Ayo indicó que ahí estaba Imogen Swaan.

— Gracias, Ayo. Quédense las dos afuera.

— No creo que sea lo mejor, señor—replicó Ayo—. Hay algo en esa mujer que no me gusta.

— ¿Está armada? —preguntó T’Challa, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

— No, pero…

— Estaré bien. Estarán afuera y podrán escuchar si algo malo pasa—miró a sus dos guerreras. Ayo no dudaba en demostrar su incomodidad ante la orden, Okoye se veía un poco más taciturna. Quizás pensando en las palabras de Ayo—. Avísenme si algo paso.

Las guerreras asintieron.

Ayo abrió la puerta y entró, dándoles un pequeño asentimiento a las mujeres para tranquilizarlas. El cuarto era amplio, las pinturas de sus mejores artistas estaban por todas las paredes que estaban pintadas de un ligero color amarillo. Los únicos muebles eran una gran mesa rectangular con varias sillas alrededor. Imogen Swaan estaba sentada en una de ellas. Su rostro estaba agachado mirando una tablet, por lo que no pudo distinguir muy bien sus rasgos. Solo veía su espeso y corto pelo gris.

— Lamento la tardanza. No andaba en el pueblo cuando usted llegó.

Con posición recta, expresión solemne y sus brazos tras su espalda, T’Challa se acercó.

— Descuida—musitó Imogen, levantándose de su silla y acercándose un poco a él.

T’Challa se había detenido en cuanto estuvo a la mitad de la mesa y Imogen camino hasta detenerse a dos sillas de él. Debía de admitir que estaba impresionado. Imogen Swaan se veía más como una política que como una contratista militar. Debía de tener unos 60 años y era casi tan alta como él. Su rostro formaba un corazón, su nariz era pequeña y aristocrática; sus ojos pequeños, algo enchinados y sus labios muy delgados. Usaba lentes de montura gruesa de color negro, que combinaban con sus pantalones de vestir oscuros. La blusa también era negra y, a pesar de que el clima aún era lo suficiente cálido como para estar sin suéter o saco, ella usaba un saco de color durazno que acentuaba su piel aceitunada.

Ella no parecía ser aquella mujer que insulto con tan poca elegancia a los políticos de las naciones unidas hace 15 años. Se veía demasiado elegante y muy “política” y “empresaria”. Y definitivamente, no la imaginaba dirigiendo un grupo militar privado.

— No es el primer rey que me deja esperando—volvió a hablar Imogen con voz suave, casi cantarina—. Después de la muerte de su padre, lo que paso con su primo y la guerra contra Thanos, entiendo que su nación tenga tantos conflictos que ocupa atender.

T’Challa le dirigió una mirada extrañada, levantando un poco su rostro.

— Es una mujer muy informada.

Imogen lo miró. Sus pequeños ojos lo analizaban, haciéndolo sentir desnudo.

— Saber cosas es mi trabajo. Y en mi trabajo, no saber algo complica mucho los resultados de mis encargos.

— Entiendo. Le gusta ir con todo el armamento.

— Así es—Imogen se alejó, caminando hacia un cuadro en la pared. En el cuadro se veían las montañas de Wakanda siendo besadas por el sol—. Supongo que sabe quién soy.

— Imogen Swaan, la líder del grupo militar G7W. Tiene su fama en la ONU—respondió T’Challa sin moverse de su lugar. Observaba a la mujer. Sus movimientos se veían muy controlados. Casi calculados.

— Sí. Estoy en la lista negra de muchos políticos por mis modos al hablar y trabajar. Después de mi actuación en aquella ceremonia de la ONU para premiarme, los sentimientos hacia a mí rayan más al coraje que al gusto. Pero—se volteó a verlo—. Ni de niña me gustaban los espectáculos de circo. Cualquier que me ha visto, hablado o trabajado conmigo lo sabe. Claro, no tuviste el placer de hacer alguna de esas tres cosas, hasta ahora. No puedo evitar pensar que está decepcionado. 

— Al contrario. Se ve que es una mujer imponente. Debo de admitir que siempre quise conocerla.

Imogen asintió, como si no le creyera. Su mirada comenzaba a irritarle un poco y no desvió sus ojos de ella para no mostrar debilidad.

— Entiendo que tiene noticias para sobre Narobia.

— Así es—Imogen se acercó a la mesa tomando la tablet. Movió algo en ella mientras se acercaba a él y después volteó la tablet, mostrándole un video. Los sonidos fuertes lo aturdieron un poco. La imagen estaba algo oscura por haberse tomado el video de noche, pero se veía perfectamente como unos hombres comenzaban a atacar a la gente de un pueblo. Golpes, disparos, insultos e incendios a chozas. Los gritos en narobiano, así como los gritos de dolor y de auxilio hacían eco en la habitación—. Esto fue el ataque a un pueblo de las fronteras del sur de Narobia hace 3 meses. 

— Hablo todos los meses con el presidente de Narobia y nunca me comento de esto.

Imogen dejo la tablet sobre la mesa y apoyo la mano en la superficie, más por comodidad que por soporte.

— El presidente Bakhit no quiere que nadie se entere que Narobia tiene una célula rebelde que ahora mismo anda luchando por poner otra vez a la princesa Zanda en el poder. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Estoy bien informada de todo lo que hicieron la princesa y su padre; más la princesa. Se me hace algo absurdo pensar que alguien quiere volver a tener a alguien tan sádico en el poder.

— Suena más a simpatizantes que tenían mucho poder antes de que Narobia se volviera democracia.

— En eso tienes razón.

— ¿Bakhit te mando a informarme esto? ¿Qué la princesa Zanda regreso?

— Aunque sé que la princesa es mala noticias no solo para Narobia, sino también para Wakanda; no soy portavoz de nadie. Bakhit no sabe que estoy aquí.

— ¿Por qué? Él contrato sus servicios.

— Otra vez te equivocas. Nadie me contrato—replicó Imogen, pareciendo irritada—. Para la suerte de Bakhit, mi misión está en medio de toda esta célula terrorista.

— ¿Cómo es así? ¿Alguien le dio una misión que indirectamente beneficia a Narobia?

— No.

Imogen volvió a tomar la tablet. Sus dedos se deslizaban casi igual de suave como hablaba. Aunque demostró un par de veces irritación, ella se mantenía casi siempre seria y con voz parsimoniosa.

— Una de mis agentes estaba en el pueblo y fue secuestrada durante el ataque junto con 4 médicos—le volvió a enseñar la tablet. Pensó que le iba a mostrar un nuevo video, pero en lugar de eso, le mostro la foto de una joven bonita con una gran sonrisa—. Ella es mi agente; Lennox Grace.

¿Agente? La chica no parecía en nada una agente. Su cara era ovalada, sus ojos grandes y de color avellana. Nariz un poco larga, labios gruesos y una gran sonrisa que hacía ver sus mejillas grandes. ¿Cómo se les decía a esas personas? ¿Personas que sonríen con toda su cara? 

Su cabello le llegaba debajo de la barbilla y estaba pintado de verde y azul, que le daban un aspecto aún más pálido a su piel blanca. Su maquillaje era suave, su cara dulce, sus ojos traviesos; su sonrisa demasiado feliz y genuina para una foto.

Se veía joven; como a mediado de sus 20. Tampoco parecía una agente. Se veía como la protagonista de alguna película juvenil que a su hermana tanto le gustaba ver.

— Se lo que piensa—comentó Imogen haciendo que la viera—. No parece una agente y no es exactamente una. Es como mi mano derecha. Se encarga de ayudarme con la logística de las misiones, el recabado de información, expedientes; pero principalmente, al mantenimiento y reparación de computadoras y diseñar programas para uso de campo.

— ¿Una técnica en informática? 

— Ingeniera en informática—corrigió Imogen rápidamente.

Muy rápido, se dijo T’Challa. Por un segundo pareció ofendida por la suposición de carrera de su agente.

— Dice que no es agente de campo, ¿por qué mando una ingeniera en informática a recabar información sobre unos rebeldes de una princesa exiliada?

Imogen lo miró mal. Su rostro se contrajo con ira, más no sabía si por su comentario o vestigios de su interrupción anterior.

— Exacto, no es una agente de campo y jamás mandaría a alguien sin preparación al campo. — Bien, andaba enojada por el comentario—. A finales del año pasado me pidió un año sabático para poder participar en un grupo mandado por una ONG para dar atención médica y psicológica a pueblos marginados al sur de Narobia. Apenas llevaba 4 meses en el pueblo cuando fue atacado y me vine a África a investigar donde está.

— Y si Bakhit mantuvo todo este problema en anonimato, ¿cómo supo del ataque y del secuestro de su trabajadora? ¿Cómo obtuvo la grabación?

— Porque jamás dejaría a nadie trabajando para mi yendo solo a una zona que sigue con conflictos de guerra sin tener un ojo sobre él—respondió dejando la tablet otra vez en la mesa—. Cuando se fue yo le di un botón de pánico que, en lugar de sonar una alarma, me mandaría una señal en cuanto estuviese problemas y en cuanto piso el pueblo de Narobia mande a alguien para vigilarla y a poner una zona segura con cámaras en todo el pueblo. Así fue como grave toda la desgracia. Y es la última vez que aceptó que haga un comentario como ese, ¿entendió?

T’Challa asintió. Lo último no lo gritó, pero hubo algo en su tono que le ocasionó una sensación de malestar en su cuerpo. No miedo, solo… solo malestar.

— Le pido perdón por mi comentario. Me adelante…

— No quiero disculpas y está conversación ya se alargó demasiado. Iré al grano. En estos tres meses, mi equipo y yo nos hemos encontrado con muchos rebeldes. Hemos rescatado a mucha gente, limpiado a casi toda Narobia de los rebeldes y rescatado a 3 de los 4 doctores secuestrados. Cada grupo me manda más cerca de Wakanda y ayer encontré a uno que me dijo que me ingeniera estaba en un templo del dios Sobek.

— ¿Les cree?

— No. Pero la princesa Zanda odia a Wakanda y a ti; no es ilógico pensar que ahora mismo estén grupos de su célula rebelde en Wakanda esperando el momento exacto para atacar.

— Tiene razón. Sin embargo, hay dos problemas; mis guerreros están en todas partes y nunca han visto nada y le mintieron. Ya no hay casi ningún templo al dios Sobek en Wakanda. Su culto murió hace siglos. Sus templos fueron cambiados y los que quedan son ruinas y están muy perdidos en el país.

— Y ahora yo le diré dos cosas: Zanda lo odia, está despechada por como tu padre y tú la despreciaron y ayudaron a su hundimiento. Una mujer dolida es el peor enemigo y si espero tanto a aparecer, fue porque ya tiene a alguien apoyándola y trazo un buen plan. Por lo que no sería de extrañar que esté aquí sin que nadie sepa. Y el número de templos solo significa que más rápido salgo de Wakanda y rescato a mi ingeniera.

  
T'Challa sabía que tenía razón, pero algo dentro de él impedía que aceptara que había parte de una célula rebelde en Wakanda. Imogen calló, esperando a que él volviera a hablar, analizándolo duramente con su mirada. Ahora entendía porque era una mujer solicitada solamente en momentos de emergencia; él no la contrataría de otro modo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar notar que toda su fachada dura se derrumbó unos minutos al hablar de Lennox Grace. Se irritó, se enojó y ofendió. En su mirada llegó a notar preocupación casi maternal. ¿Será su hija?

Tomó la tablet de la mesa y volvió a observar a la chica. Si es su hija, no se parecían nada. Donde Imogen era dura y aristocrática; Lennox era suave. Imogen sonreía con un humor seco y en la foto la joven se veía genuinamente feliz. Una foto no podía decir nada, pero estaba casi seguro que Lennox Grace no tenía la dureza e ironía de Imogen Swaan. Quizás porque no veía los horrores de la guerra y las misiones de primera mano.

Solo ayudaba con la logística, repara computadoras y diseñaba programas.

Le daba pena pensar en sí, estaba viva, como los rebeldes narobianos estarían quitándole su alegría y travesura. 

— Lamento decirle esto, pero, podría no estar viva. Durante su independencia, los hombres de Zanda violaban a las mujeres hasta matarlas.

— Lo sé—musitó Imogen. Su voz apretada por alguna emoción que no identifico—. Yo conozco a los que trabajan para mí. Lennox es fuerte. Si alguien puede sobrevivir en una situación tan delicada, es ella.

— ¿Y si no?

— Entonces, en lugar de pedirle permiso para estar en Wakanda buscándola, le pediré permiso para que me deje cazar a cada bastardo que trabaja para Zanda. Y después, matare con mis propias manos a la maldita bruja.

T’Challa asintió, tratando de no cohibirse por la mirada y la voz de Imogen. En un segundo dejo de ser la persona elegante, para ser una asesina despiadada. O un soldado. Es una contratista militar, debía de tener experiencia en la milicia y algún cargo alto.

— Le agradezco la información que me dio sobre la expansión de la célula rebelde a mi país.

— No quiero agradecimientos. Quiero que me diga que puedo estar aquí con mi equipo hasta que peine todos los templos y sin la intervención de sus guerreros.

— Y se lo daré. Tiene permiso para estar aquí 10 días, pero va a tener a uno de mis guerreros con ustedes, y no se preocupe, no será un estorbo. Mis guerreros no la dejaran tranquila si no está con ustedes alguien en que confíen. 

— Solo un guerrero—accedió Imogen.

— Si su equipo es grande, córtelo a la mitad. Si la encuentra, mi guerrero le hablara a más para ayudarle a sacar a su trabajadora. Quiero toda la información que ha recabado. Debe de mandarme actualizaciones todos los días y decirme que encontró y no encontró—Imogen asintió—. Quiero también los archivos de sus agentes en el campo.

— Están en la tablet—dijo señalándola—. Está en la única carpeta del inicio. 

— ¿También viene la información de su trabajadora perdida?

Imogen asintió.

— ¿Tiene otra condición? Me gustaría reunirme con mi equipo y comenzar a trabajar.

— No, son todas.

— Entonces me voy.

— Espere a que le dé al guerrero que estará con usted y su equipo.

— Dígale que estoy en un campamento a las afueras de la frontera norte o que me siga, me da igual.

Imogen abrió la puerta y salió antes de que pudiese decir algo más. 

Steve mojó un pedazo de tela y se limpió el sudor de la cara y brazos.   
  
A pesar de que afuera escuchaba un suave aire moviendo las hojas de los árboles y el clima era templado, en su pequeña prisión hacía mucho calor. En el día parecía estar en un horno, en la noche en un congelador, que, de a ver sido aquel escuálido chico de Brooklyn, se hubiese enfermado por tal cambio tan abrupto de clima.

  
Dejó el trapo en un cuenco de plástico alado de la vieja mesa de madera donde tenían el cuenco con agua, jabón, trapos limpios, una pequeña jarra de agua y una lámpara de mesa de baterías que ya había visto sus mejores días hace mucho.  
  
La vieja habitación de piedra no era la mejor prisión donde había estado, pero admitía que sus captores eran un poco más amables que otros. Había agua para tomar, agua para limpiarse, les daban un poco de comida, un botiquín, un catre con algunas sábanas y un baño algo improvisado cubierto por grandes cortinas.  
  
Todo el lugar era viejo. Parecía que estaba en un viejo templo o vieja iglesia. Las paredes y el piso eran de piedra llena de moho y erosión por el tiempo; los frescos poco nítidos inundaban las paredes. En la pared contigua al catre, donde estaba la única abertura que cumplía la función de una ventana, parecía a ver un fresco sobre alguna clase de cocodrilo humanoide.

  
Fue hacia el catre, que rechino al sentir su peso. Miró las sabanas acomodadas una sobre otras, como haciendo un pequeño saco para dormir, alado de la pared de enfrente. Ahí dormía su no muy amable y comunicadora compañera de celda.  
  
Lennox Grace.

Hizo una mueca al recordar la forma en la que se conocieron... La conoció. Sabía por ella que lo trajeron hace dos semanas y estuvo como 8 días entrando y saliendo de la consciencia por sus heridas. Ella lo curó, usando el pequeño botiquín, agua jabonosa y unas hierbas que pudo conseguir de algún rebelde. Le sacó como pudo las balas con unas pinzas y comenzó a hacer todo el proceso de curación mientras él entraba y salía de la fiebre. No recordaba mucho de sus días con fiebre. Puros flashes y ligeras sensaciones. Recordaba la forma de una silueta y unas manos en su cuerpo lavándolo; las manos de Lennox lavándolo y curándolo, recordó sintiendo el calor en su rostro.

Así despertó. Lennox le estaba lavando el sudor del cuerpo cuando recuperó la consciencia. Justo en el momento que sus manos estaban cerca de su entrepierna. Había apartado sus manos, apretándolas fuerte y aún un poco desorientado. Ella había chillado, le había gritado para que lo soltara y no capto su orden hasta escuchar su chillido de dolor.

Suspiró. Una muy mala primera impresión.

Se levantó, caminando por la habitación algo desesperado. No tenía reloj, pero por el sol que entraba por la abertura y su posición en el piso de piedra, sabía que habían pasado por lo menos 4 horas desde que se llevaron a Lennox. En los últimos días se dio cuenta que se la llevaban todos los días cerca del mediodía. Nunca más de un par de horas. El aumento de hoy le hacía sentir muy incómodo y preocupado.

¿Por qué se preocupaba?, se dijo. Lennox no quería su preocupación.

En los últimos días, solo habían cruzado palabras cortas y todo intento de conversación, ella lo cortaba con algún comentario mordaz. Le dejo en claro más de una vez que no debía de preocuparse por ella, porque no lo recibiría de vuelta.

Sin embargo, ella mentía. No era tan bueno leyendo a las personas como Natasha, pero sabía que mentía y ocultaba algo. Decía que ella no se preocupaba, pero lo cuido, lo curo, le dio el catre para dormir, le consiguió ropa y podía apostar a que ella no era alérgica al arroz que les daban para comer. Le daba la mayor parte de la comida a él, quedándose solamente con unos cuantos pedazos de pan duro.

Ella no podía vivir de puro pan y agua, pero no insistía. Era terca y no conseguiría nada tratando de ofrecerle más comida.

La puerta rechinó. Apenas se abrió lo suficiente para lanzar a alguien adentro de la habitación y cerrarla otra vez. Se hizo para adelante y atrapo a la joven antes de que cayera completamente al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras la enderezaba, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por su fuerza y lo liviana que era Lennox.

Ella gimió cuando apretó un poco sus costillas para levantarla. Aflojó su agarre, preocupado. No uso mucha fuerza. Su fuerza aún no regresaba completamente.

Lennox se alejó y se fue a sentar en el tendido de sabanas, ocultando el rostro.

La miró extrañado. No porque se alejó o sus faltas de palabras, sino porque le ocultaba su rostro. Hasta ahora, no lo había hecho y… ¿traía ropa diferente?

se fue vestida con una camisa manga corta y unas mallas llena de agujeros, ahora traía puesta una camisa de botones demasiado grande y larga.

Se aguantó las ganas de preguntar y se dirigió al catre, con una sensación amarga en la garganta. No dejaba de pensar que paso.

“No vayas, Steve, ella no quiere hablar”, se dijo. Parecía estar bien, se dijo. “No le hacerle nada”, se volvió a decir. Solo se cambió de ropa. “Si te acercas, ella te empujara como ayer”.

“¡Maldición!”. Era un masoquista, se dijo caminando hacia ella. Un tonto masoquista. Ella ayer lo empujo cuando quiso ver si no le había pasado nada después de empujarla a la habitación con un picotazo con la culata de un arma.

— Lennox…—la llamó suavemente.

— Vete—pidió, su voz sonaba adolorida.

Se hincó frente a ella y levantó su rostro para poder verla. Maldijo entre dientes. Su labio estaba roto y en su pómulo izquierdo estaba un gran moretón.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por su acción. No le dijo nada, solo lo miró a los ojos. Paso un dedo por su labio roto y ella siseó, golpeando su mano.

— ¡Qué me dejes!

Bajó sus manos, más no se alejó. La observó. Ya no ocultaba su rostro y había una expresión adolorida.

¿Le habrán lastimado en otra parte? La observó. La camisa era manga larga. Las mangas cubrían hasta la mitad de sus manos. Bajó más la mirada. Sus piernas estaban medio abiertas y la camisa medio levantada; traía puesto un bóxer de licra oscuro. El escalofrió le recorrió al ver el interior de sus muslos. En cada uno había un gran moretón que empezaba un poco abajo del largo de bóxer y llegaban hasta debajo de sus rodillas.

Recordó una de sus primeras misiones con la SHIELD. Natasha, unos cuantos agentes y el fueron a rescatar a unas niñas que estaban retenidas para ser esclavas sexuales. Vio en varias moretones así en sus muslos, causados cuando sus violadores usaban sus piernas para mantenerle sus piernas abiertas.

Ella subió sus rodillas tapando su pecho, con vergüenza. Bajo la camisa hasta cubrir sus piernas y miró a otro lado.

— Ellos te…

— No—volvió a mirarlo—. No te importa si me hicieron algo o no. No ocupo tu preocupación o tu lastima. P…—ella calló, cerrando sus ojos. El suspiró que hizo se escuchaba roto, lastimero y adolorido. Abrió los ojos, pestañeando para apartar las lágrimas.

— Lennox…

— Vete. Déjame sola, por favor—pidió con voz rota.

— Lennox—repitió más suave—. Ellos…— su mandíbula se tensó. No sabía que decir—. Te sacare de aquí antes de que te vuelvan a lastimar, lo prometo.

— No ocupo tus promesas. Ocupo que me dejes sola y no me vuelvas a hablar.

Steve asintió, decidiendo dejarla sola. Se levantó y Lennox no espero a que se fuera para volverse a mover.

Quería darle el catre y decirle algo, pero no sabía que decirle. Ella no aceptaría ningún tipo de ayuda suya. La observó desde el catre. Se apoyó en la pared, seguía con sus rodillas arriba y se abrazaba a sí misma. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y por un momento creyó ver algo de tranquilidad en su rostro.

¿La violaron? ¿La habían lastimado antes, durante su fiebre o antes de que lo capturara? Si lo hicieron, ella no lo diría y, si bien, ella no se encogía ante su toque, lo evitaba a toda costa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo lleva secuestrada. Guardaba cualquier información sobre ella de forma casi hermética.

Suspiró. Cuando rescataron a las niñas, no supo hablar con las niñas. Le temían solo por verlo grande y ser hombre. Natasha y agentes femeninas fueron las que intervinieron después de capturar a los criminales. Se había sentido en aquella ocasión tan impotente, por primera vez había extrañado ser el chico escuálido de Brooklyn para poder apoyarlas. Su yo de antes no se veía imponente. Natasha le había dicho que no se sintiera mal, así eran las víctimas. O se cerraban o esperaban abrazos y mimos. A veces nada; se bloqueaban como mecanismo de defensa.

Lennox parecía ser de las que se cerraban.

Se preocupaba por ella y no debía, en sus palabras. Pero… Debía de salvarla antes de llegar a un punto sin retorno. Antes de que ella se perdiera. Le frustraba seguir débil. Lo que tenían las balas no se había ido totalmente de su sistema. No jadeaba, no tenía fiebre ni dolor; y su fuerza no se sentía como la de siempre.

Si trataba de sacarla así, los dos morirían. Y todavía no sabía dónde estaba Sam.

Se hizo para atrás, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Debía de hacer un plan, no sabía qué hacer.

No, sabía qué hacer, más no sabía cómo iba a lograrlo. No iba a dejar que la volvieran a lastimar. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si todos los días se la llevaban? ¿Si ella no le dejaba estar cerca y apenas soportaba cruzar un par de frases con él?

La certeza de que sus manos estaban atadas, lo lleno de amargura.

Era un soldado, un héroe, el líder de los vengadores y no podía ayudarla. Ni a ella ni a Sam.

“Viva, viva, el Capitán América”, pensó con sarcasmo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, tarde mucho en este capitulo.  
> No pensaba que fuese tan largo, pero comence a escribir y no pude parar. Lo he revisado como 100 veces, corregido varias cosas y espero que no se me fuera algo.  
> Ya comienzan a salir más datos sobre que paso con Thanos y sobre quien son los personajes originales. Pero de todo un poco.  
> Acción y ser infantil va para todos lados.
> 
> ¡Disfruten! Al final vienen las traducciones.

* * *

Steve miró como lentamente la luz comenzaba a entrar por la abertura de la pared, pensativo. Habían pasado dieciséis días desde que estaba encerrado; ocho, estuvo entrando y saliendo de la consciencia; seis se la paso tratando de saber de su compañera de encierro algo sobre Sam o sus captores, o saber quién es, pero solo pudo conseguir su nombre y alguna poca información de su estado. Y los últimos dos se había pasado vigilante, en completo silencio, alerta y mirando entre Lennox y la puerta.

Suspiró, sintiéndose cansado por todo. Por el suero, rara vez se sentía agitado o cansado; un par de minutos de descanso, un par de horas de sueño, es todo lo que necesitaba al día. Pero estaba cansado emocionalmente.

Fueron demasiadas cosas en última semana para procesar; en el último año.

El suero mejoró su inteligencia, su resistencia, velocidad, fuerza y durabilidad. Nada de esas cosas las sentía normales desde hace una semana. Desde las balas, las sentía menor. Su inteligencia estaba bien, pero en estos momentos no le servía de mucho si tenía pensamientos contradictorios y no sabía cómo hablarle a una joven que parecía estar lejos de su mundo. Podía hablar con agentes, podía hacer planes en segundos y enfrentarse a ejércitos, pero se veía incapaz de comprender su situación y a Lennox Grace.

En todo este tiempo, fue ignorado. Si veía guerrilleros, venían por Lennox, sin siquiera mirar otro punto del lugar. No sabía quién lo tenía o porque lo tenía. Supuso que eran los guerrilleros azanios por el tipo de armas y por las pocas palabras que escuchó decirles.

La confusión lo recorrió. ¿Por qué lo tenían encerrado si no querían hacerle algo, interrogarlo o torturarlo? Algo. Parecía que se olvidaban de que él estaba ahí hasta la hora de entregar los alimentos.

Solo les interesaba Lennox, pero, ¿por qué? Ella nunca le dijo porque se la llevaban y, aparte de lanzarla a la habitación con brusquedad, no había visto en ella señales de violencia hasta hace dos días; no tenía señales de desnutrición grave, hasta que él llegó y poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta que su cuerpo cambiaba.

Al principio, creyó que ella podría ser una espía de los guerrilleros. Estuvo alerta esperando siempre algo, algún movimiento de ella o algo extraño, pero la joven se mostraba apartada.

Natasha en más de una ocasión le recalcó que su bondad y nobleza podría ser usada contra él en cualquier momento. En sus tiempos de ocio, ella le decía que si hubiese sido una espía en la segunda guerra mundial podría conseguir todo de él, hasta hacerlo atacar algún lugar, tan solo apelando a la lastima y a sus ganas de ayudar y a defender al débil.

Él solo había sonreído, sabiendo que tenía razón. 

Lo más lógico que haría un espía seria aprovecharse del agradecimiento por atenderlo, comenzar a mostrarse vulnerable y poco a poco tratar de ganarse su confianza hasta conseguir su objetivo.

Lennox, al contrario, no se aprovechó. Comenzó a ignorarlo, rara vez lo miraba y si le hablaba, su voz denotaba mal humor y le dirigía comentarios mordaces para hacerlo callar. No se levantaba de su tendido a menos que fuese necesario y su mirada se concentraba la mitad del tiempo en un punto lejano. Ni para mofarse de él o callarlo le dirigía la mirada.

Todo podría ser parte de un plan, pero, ¿por qué así? Con alguien como él, era más fácil apelar a la lastima, a la preocupación y sus ganas de ayudar. Y si bien se le hacía raro que no fue hasta hace dos días que vino lastimada, tampoco podía negar que su comportamiento de víctima de violación era demasiado genuino para ser una actuación. Aún parecía seguir conmocionada.

Su cabeza le decía que no baja la guardia, sus instintos que ella no era más que una víctima de las circunstancias. Ocupaba más información.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Natasha diciéndole que no fuese tonto, que las espías pueden venir de todos los tamaños y formas. El buen confiado Rogers; si Lennox realmente fuera una espía, sabía hacer su trabajo.

Si no fuese una espía, ¿qué más podría ser?, se preguntó observándola. Desde hace dos días estaba acostada en las sabanas en posición fetal, abrazándose fuerte las piernas y dándole la espalda. Las pocas veces que se levantaba era para lavarse el cuerpo; dos o tres veces al día la veía levantarse, comenzar a desabotonar la camisa sin importarle que pudiera verla y, después desviar la vista o darle la espalda, escuchaba como restregaba su piel con fuerza. Terminaba, se acostaba. 

Sino era un espía, su única función era ser violada hasta no quedar nada de ella, se dijo; pero esa explicación tampoco le convencía.

Ninguna explicación le convencía. Estaba en medio de un terreno muerto, donde su único plan era salir del agujero lo más pronto posible, llevarse a la joven y atrapar a alguien que le pudiera decir donde estaba Sam.

Sin darse cuenta, la luz del sol estaba en toda la habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando?

Un ruido de pasos y gritos acercándose le llamaron la atención. Se escuchaban cerca de la puerta. Se levantó; Lennox aún estaba dormida, ajena al escándalo. Comenzó a acercarse a Lennox y un segundo después la puerta se abrió y varios hombres de tez oscura entraron, apenas alcanzo a ver a Lennox despertándose, sobresaltada, cuando los hombres se aproximaron a atacarlo.

El primero que llegó lo saco volando con una patada y derribó a tres más en su paso. Tomó el catre con las manos y lo uso para empujar y golpear a más hombres que se acercaban, mandándolos afuera de la habitación. Más entraron y uso el catre como su fuese su escudo. Traían armas en sus pernas, pero solo lo atacaban con cuchillos de cazador. 

Escuchó a Lennox gritar y por el rabillo del ojo noto que estaba tratando de alejar a un hombre pateándolo en el estómago con una mala técnica y usaba sus codos para golpear a un hombre que la abrazo por detrás en el estómago, para después atacarlo con la jarra de agua.

En su distracción, un cuchillo atravesó el catre. Se hizo para atrás, dobló el catre atrapando a dos guerrilleros, a quienes golpeo chocando sus cabezas; para después patearlos, haciéndolos volar un par de metros hacia atrás, directo a más hombres que entraban a la habitación.

Otros entraron saltando sobre sus compañeros y el primero en llegar trató de lastimarlo con su cuchillo. Desvió sus ataques, lo sostuvo de las manos mientras pateaba a otro que se acercaba en el estómago y tomó el arma del que sostenía de su pernera y disparo a otros dos que se acercaba y al que tenía en el estómago.

Los hombres seguían llegando, no sabía hasta ahora cuantos había incapacitado. Peleaba con los que llegaban o los que se recuperaban y le daban pelea, sin problema deshaciéndose de ellos. Durante la pelea, mantuvo siempre un ojo en Lennox para ver si los hombres que se acercaban a ella no la había agarrado.

Se defendía. Había perdido la jarra, pero ahora traía el cuenco y tiraba golpes con él, pero por el sudor en su rostro y sus jadeos, ella no podría mantener mucho el ritmo.

Uno de los guerrilleros se lanzó a él y lo tomó en el aire, lanzándolo contra otros que apenas estaban entrando. Se puso a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con otro, dándose puñetazos y patadas. Hasta ahora parecía ser el único que daba golpes más calculados, pero lo incapacito con un cabezazo y le robo su arma justo en el momento que Lennox gritó. Les disparó a unos cuantos hombres que se estaban acercando peligrosamente a él y, sin solar al guerrillero, se volteó para dispararle al hombre que sometía a Lennox contra la pared, su rostro rojo por la falta de aire y la presión de las manos del guerrillero en su cuello.

Ella cayó rápido al suelo, jadeando por aire.

— ¡Siéntate contra la pared y abraza tus piernas! —le gritó mientras incapacitaba al guerrillero en sus manos con un golpe con su cabeza, lo soltaba, y disparaba a otros que comenzaban a entrar.

El arma hizo algunos clics sordos al quedarse sin balas y golpeo a un guerrillero en la frente con ella, lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa y lo lanzó contra unos hombres que lo rodearon y se acercaban a la esquina donde estaba la joven.

Rápido, saltó hacia la vieja mesa de madera y la lanzó frente a Lennox, con las patas pegándose a la pared y la parte plana cubriéndole el cuerpo.

— ¡Mantén baja la cabeza! —le ordenó y ella hizo caso. Su respiración era errática y, antes de saltar hacia unos nuevos guerrilleros, vio cómo se apretaba fuertemente hacia abajo con miedo y su cuerpo temblaba.

Bien, no era espía. Nadie podía fingir el miedo o la evidente falta de condición y entrenamiento sin algo artificial en medio. 

Incapacitó con varios golpes a unos 3 guerrilleros más antes de darse cuenta que no entraba ninguno más y los heridos aún conscientes luchaban por levantarse y respirar. ¿Cuántos ya había incapacitado? Por la poca cantidad de hombres caídos en el piso, varios debieron de huir. Al ver que nadie entraba ni lo atacaba, fue hacia Lennox aprovechando la oportunidad de escapar. 

Se detuvo frente a la mesa al escuchar más pasos aproximarse por el pasillo; otros 5 hombres entraron. Dios, ¿acaso se mandaban algún mensaje para seguir viniendo?

Se precipitaron a él para atacarlo con cuchillos y sus manos. Uno de ellos logró tirarlo al piso, aventándose sobre él, pero rápido se volteó, zafándose de su agarre, le rompió la nariz pegándole con el codo y se levantó, dirigiéndose a pelear con los otros 4 cuando algo fue lanzando pecho y rápidamente —sin saber de dónde— unas bandas rodearon su pecho y brazos, dándole choques eléctricos.

Aún con eso tratando de incapacitarlo, se enfrentó a los otros 4 pateándolos y lanzándolos contra la pared. Por el rabillo del ojo noto que los hombres que pateó salían corriendo, pero no puso mucho cuidado a la acción, ya que el hombre que le rompió la nariz se levantó, con su cuchillo en mano y, aprovechando la incapacidad de sus brazos, le enterró el cuchillo en el vientre bajo, muy cerca del hueso de su cadera.

Steve rompió las bandas, tomo la mano del hombre antes de que sacara el cuchillo, apretó su mano para que la soltara y le rompió el brazo. Éste se dobló de dolor y, aprovechando su posición, el súper soldado uso su codo para golpearlo en la nuca y su rodilla para lastimarle el estómago. El hombre jadeó al sentir el aire fuera de su cuerpo y, en un amago de fuerza, trato de empujarlo con su cuerpo para tirarlo al piso, pero fue inútil. Steve lo tomó de la cintura y lo empujo lejos de él, lanzándolo varios metros lejos justo cerca de la puerta y casi al mismo tiempo, aparecieron nuevas bandas eléctricas rodeándole el torso y los brazos. Estaba a punto de romperlos, cuando fue consciente de que algo lo golpeaba en sus piernas; un segundo después, aparecieron bandas, haciéndolo caer y otras más aparecieron rodeándole el torso y el brazo. Parecía una momia mal envuelta.

Cuando cayó al suelo, se dio cuenta que en la puerta estaba un hombre de tez oscura con un viejo uniforme militar de color morado, gorro negro con alguna clase de medalla en medio y dos hombres con rifles de asalto a cada lado suyo.

Steve miró sorprendido al hombre. Por los movimientos de hombre; firmes, calculados y pacientes, no podía ser un guerrillero cualquiera. Tenía entrenamiento militar. Sus manos estaban tras su espalda y observaba toda la habitación, como armando lo que acababa de pasar.

Trató de romper sus ataduras, pero la electricidad le recorrió fuerte el cuerpo y tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar gemir.

— lock yao juu na kulipa hakuna makini mpaka mimi kupata huko. —Uno de los hombres respondió con una frase casi gritada al hombre de uniforme y entró junto con más hombres (Steve no supo de donde salieron) para llevarse a los caídos.

En pocos segundos en el lugar solo quedaba el líder, Lennox, un soldado y él.

El hombre se acercó lentamente a él; la única vez que apartó sus ojos de él fue para mirar detrás de él; le dio una sonrisa ladeada. Por su mirada pasaban muchas emociones y ninguna le gustó.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó en inglés con un acento pesado.

Tensó su mandíbula, sin responderle. 

No soportaría la mofa. Sabía quién era. Él poco anonimato que le quedaba después de la batalla contra Loki en Nueva York, terminó cuando se negó a firmar los acuerdos y evitó que Bucky fuese encerrado. Thaddeus Ross también se encargó con su campaña de desacreditación e intentos de promover leyes que prohibía a los héroes.

El hombre paso a su lado, dirigiéndose a Lennox. Steve rompió algunas de las bandas de sus brazos; en un rápido movimiento se puso de rodillas y tomo la mano del líder, evitando su paso.

El soldado en la puerta le disparo algo y otra docena de bandas le envolvieron; los choques se hicieron más rápidos, pero no lo soltó, quedando en una rara posición con su brazo extendido, envuelto con bandas electrificadas.

— No te acerques—le gruñó sin mostrar el dolor de la electricidad recorriéndole. De reojo miro a Lennox. Su cabeza apenas asomaba sobre la mesa.

El uniformado miró su mano apretando la suya con burla. Miró un segundo a su hombre en la puerta y la electricidad comenzó a recorrerle la columna y el pecho con gran fuerza y velocidad. Sintió su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, provocando dolor y soltó a hombre, cayendo de rodillas y apoyándose en su mano extendida para no caer en el suelo.

Comenzó a jadear y le costaba estar sobre sus rodillas. Trató de romper otra vez las bandas, pero por cada movimiento, la electricidad lo recorría más fuerte.

— Definitivamente americano—dijo el uniformado—. Los soldados americanos son los únicos que he visto ponerse de forma tan imprudente frente a personas que no conocen y enfrentarse a la autoridad sin miedo a represalias—dijo agachándose frente a él—. Me sorprendes. Te traje casi muerto y en menos de dos semanas ya te mueves. Y hoy incapacitas a 50 de mis hombres con las manos desnudas.

¿Fueron 50? Se sintieron menos.

Steve apretó los dientes y a pesar de dolor, siguió tratando de zafarse. Algunas bandas de sus piernas cedieron. Siguió esforzándose, pero se detuvo cuando una descarga fuerte le pegó en la espalda baja y sintió como si muchos pequeños dientes le mordían y varias zonas del cuerpo. La electricidad ahora vino más fuerte. Parecía que andaba por sus venas, burbujeando su sangre y saliendo por los poros de su piel.

El hombre lo obligo a mirarlo otra vez jalándole del pelo.

Traía guantes.

— Otra vez. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, soldado? Quiero saber quién es el soldado que acaba de incapacitar mis hombres. En su pequeña demostración de desobediencia, esperaba encontrarme dos cadáveres, no muchos hombres heridos. Les hiciste frente como ese súper soldado americano que usa mallas. ¿Eres de su tipo?

En medio de la bruma del dolor, Steve se dio cuenta que el hombre frente a él no sabía quién era. ¿Sería broma? ¿Una pieza de algún retorcido plan?

Un cuchillo de acero brillante fue puesto contra su cuello—. Responde, no volveré a preguntar.

Broma o no, decidió mentir por si con eso llegaba a conseguir alguna ventaja.

—Gi—calló al sentir una nueva ola de dolor. Había tanta electricidad saliendo de él en forma de pequeños rayos que parecía Thor. El cuchillo se apretó más, cortándolo. Puso todo su empeño para no tartamudear—Gilmore Hodge—respondió dándole el nombre del matón que lo torturaba durante su entrenamiento.

— Gilmore Hodge—repitió el hombre—. ¿Eres una clase de súper soldado, Hodge?

— No.

— ¿No? —repitió el hombre, como saboreando sus palabras—. ¿Por qué no te creo? Cuando te encontramos en la selva interrumpiendo una de mis misiones, no vestías como un simple soldado. No peleas con un simple soldado. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién te ordeno estar en la selva y bajo que ordenes?

Steve trató de pensar en una mentira rápida. Piensa rápido, se dijo. No era fácil mentir con un cuchillo en su garganta y la electricidad pegándole en puntos específicos en su cuerpo.

Pudo detener con sus manos un ataque de Thanos, curarse de heridas rápido, sobrevivir al hielo durante 70 años y cumplir misiones solo sin siquiera sudar. ¿Y ahora no podía con la electricidad o inventar una mentira? ¿Qué pasaba con sus poderes? ¿Con él?

— ¡Venía a rescatarme! —gritó Lennox, de repente—.¡Ve- Ven-¡—volvió a tratar de decir pero su voz no salía.

Su voz salía apagada.

— ¿Venía a rescatarte? —repitió el hombre—. ¿Cómo es eso? Me dijiste que no lo conocías.

Lennox hizo un ruido con su garganta, como aclarándola.

— Mentí. Trabaja para Imogen Swaan—explicó, como costándole pronunciar la frase. Alargaba mucho las palabras, algunas sonaban más fuerte que otras y casi podía jurar que sentía dolor—. Es dueña de un grupo militar. Lo mando para buscarme y rescatarme.

— Imogen Swaan—gruñó el hombre soltándolo y apartando el cuchillo de su cuello—. Debí imaginarme que esa alaaniwe iba a mandar a alguien a buscarte.

El hombre fue hacia Lennox. Steve escuchó el ruido de la mesa siendo lanzada y el de piel chocando contra piel.

— ¡Si vuelves a mentirme dejare que todo el campamento te viole hasta desangrarte!

La amenaza causo un calor efervescente dentro de Steve. Ira. Se removió, tratando de romper las bandas una vez más.

El hombre volvió a acercarse a él. Una mano en el cabello, el cuchillo otra vez en su cuello. Su mirada ahora era salvaje y el cuchillo se apretaba con más fuerza.

— ¡Tus ordenes!

— Desmantelar el grupo, rescatar a Lennox Grace y llevarla a casa—mintió.

— ¿Desmantelar…? ¡Esa alaaniwe piensa que se enfrenta a unos simples rebeldes! —Alejó el cuchillo de su cuello y lo tiró al piso, cayendo de espaldas—. No sabe que soy yo quien tiene a su hija y a su soldado.

— Tampoco tú sabes a quien te enfrentas—espetó en el piso. Si no podía salir de esto solo, estaba seguro que sus amigos lo encontrarían tarde o temprano.

Un pie se apoyó en su cuello, aplastándole la tráquea.

— Se nota que trabajas para esa alaaniwe. Todos sus hombres son arrogantes y no guardan silencio—apretó más fuerte su pie y después lo soltó al darse cuenta que Steve se había soltado y levantaba su pie. Le pateó la cara con él otro y se alejó—. Disfruta el aire que te queda. Te dejare vivo para que la cuides, Gilmore Hodge. ¿Venias por ella? A partir de ahora debes de evitar que mis hombres desesperados, la violen y la maten antes de tiempo. Estarás vivo hasta que ella deba de ser una puta.

Pateó a Steve en las costillas antes de salir de la habitación; la puerta se cerró con un fuerte estruendo.

Lennox se acercó a él en cuanto se quedaron solos.

— Estoy bien—le aseguró, tratando de ver como estaba. Noto lágrimas en sus ojos, sus labios y el lado derecho de su frente sangraban; la sangre le corría hasta el cuello, donde estaba las marcas inflamadas, entre rojo y morada, de unas manos—. Te vas a lastimar, no me toques.

Le apartó las manos; se enderezó con algo de esfuerzo y comenzó a romper las bandas alrededor de sus piernas, torso y brazos. Le apartaba las manos a Lennox cada vez que trataba de ayudarlo.

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio al dejar de sentir la electricidad recorriéndole. Ahora sin la electricidad, era más consciente del dolor de sus demás heridas.

— Te ves jodido—replicó casi afónica.

Lo ayudó a enderezarse un poco y llevándolo cerca de la pared para que apoyara su espalda contra la superficie.

Steve miró a su alrededor antes de volver a mirarla a ella. La sangre llenaba el piso y algunas paredes. Las pocas cosas en la habitación se hallaban rotas.

Lo único que parecía no estar roto era la mesa.

— ¿Quién era ese?

— An… An… Anwar—respondió Lennox tocándose el cuello con una mueca. Lo dio una mirada, deteniéndose en su pecho.

Llevó sus manos a su pecho. Steve bajó su mirada al no sentir sus manos. Se sorprendió al ver varios círculos como del tamaño de una moneda de un dólar esparcidos en todo su torso. Debían de ser unos 10; tenían una piedra parecida al diamante azul en medio y su alrededor era plateado.

Ella trato de jalar el que tocaba. Su piel se rasgó, la sangre salió de alrededor del circulo y la electricidad otra vez le recorrió su interior. Tomó su muñeca suavemente para detener su movimiento.

— No—dijo, soltándola cuando la sintió tensarse.

Ella asintió. Miró su camisa ensangrentada, pensativa.

— Vo… Quédate. Yo…—tragó fuerte e hizo una mueca—. Curarte, ¿bien?

Iba a decirle que no era necesario; su sanación, por lo menos en lo físico, estaba bien, lo que parecía estar mal era su fuerza y su cabeza, pero ella se alejó, dándole la espalda antes de que hablara y comenzó a buscar cosas en la habitación.

Encontró el pequeño botiquín bajo algunas sabanas tiradas en una esquina.

Regresó, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él y abriendo el botiquín. Su ceño se frunció al ver adentro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Ella negó y comenzó a remover dentro.

Sacó unas tijeras de botón y agarró una orilla de la camisa para empezar a recortar. Sus manos temblaban y tuvo que hacer varias pausas para poder recortar la tela. Él se movió y trato de ayudarla, pero detuvo sus movimientos al verla tensarse otra vez y dirigirle una mirada que comenzó con miedo y después frustración.

— ¿Estás bien?

Lennox abrió la boca, como sopesando sus palabras, bajo la mirada.

— Quieto. No… Mover.

Asintió comprendiendo sus palabras. No quería que se moviera. La observó, parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para estar cerca de él o curarlo.

Se movió una vez más, como tanteándola. Se tensó otra vez y su respiración se volvió pesada, pero no se alejó.

— Solo, déjame moverme para darte mejor acceso—explicó.

Ella asintió.

Minutos después, mientras dejaba a Lennox revisarlo y curarlo, no pudo dejar de observarla y sentirse mal por ella. Por las emociones que la joven desbordaba y por el trauma.

Ahora podía notar lo que no notó durante la pelea o sus días inconsciente. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a la sangre. Miraba su pecho ensangrentado y el lugar con horror.

* * *

— Esto es desesperante. No estamos más cerca de encontrar a Steve y a Sam que hace dos semanas—comentó Natasha mirando a los científicos wakandianos trabajando a través de un gran espejo doble vista.

Observó a Shuri, quien sonreía como el gato Cheshire ante hologramas de personajes de la cultura pop. Bufó molesta. Todos estaban desesperados por encontrar a sus amigos y la princesa parecía estar jugando.

— Sabíamos que iba a ser tardado, arañita—musitó Tony con voz cansada. Estaba acostado sobre un sillón, sus ojos cerrados y sus dedos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Debe de ser muy difícil para ti no darte cuenta que está no es una de las misiones fáciles que te daba Fury, pero no aplastes los ánimos de los demás.

Natasha se volteó hacia Tony y lo miró mal.

Desde que llegaron a Wakanda, ninguno estaba de buen humor. En los últimos años las cosas habían estado difíciles. Todo el grupo se separó; Steve, Sam y ella estuvieron en la clandestinidad por dos años antes de que Thanos atacara. El año que pasaron tratando de recuperar a las personas que el chasquido desapareció no fue el mejor. Tony estuvo meses apartado mientras se recuperaba de la desnutrición y su tiempo en el espacio; cuando por fin estuvo en condiciones, las peleas entre el equipo no pararon. Fue hasta días antes de enfrentarse a Thanos que parecía que todo estaba más o menos bien.

Pudieron robar las gemas del infinito en una pequeña misión suicida. Pusieron las gemas en un guante hecho con tecnología Stark y usando a Bruce que en medio del dolor por el poder de las gemas y en medio de una transformación, pudo hacer un nuevo chasquido para traer a todos los perdidos.

Casi fue cómico ver a Hulk gruñendo y rompiendo el guante todo enojado después de casi un año de no aparecer.

Pocos minutos después del nuevo chasquido, Thanos apareció con todo su batallón y, en una batalla dura que incluyo a los antiguos héroes perdidos, Steve volvió a liderarlos y salieron victoriosos a pesar de las bajas.

Tony termino tan herido al enfrentarse a Thanos, que, de no ser por Thor y Steve, hubiese muerto en lugar de terminar con heridas que lo dejaron en cama meses.

Aun no se veía totalmente recuperado. Natasha sabía por Pepper que aún sufría dolores esporádicos que los médicos explicaron como resentimiento por las heridas y no se había deshecho completamente de los problemas de anemia causados por la desnutrición en el espacio.

A decir verdad, ninguno estaba completamente recuperados de las secuelas de la batalla. T’Challa y su hermana parecían los más cuerdos, trabajando, liderando a su país y equipo científico, respectivamente, y sin pensar en el chasquido mientras hacían sus programas de ayuda y relación mundial.

— Todos estamos faltos de sueño y preocupados—dijo Bruce tratando de evitar una posible pelea entre la espía y el genio, aunque estos solo se hacían una guerra de miradas infantil—. Hay que pensar positivo, Steve y Sam deben de estar vivos y los vamos a encontrar.

— Lamentablemente, después de que una persona lleva 72 horas desaparecidas las posibilidades de encontrarla son casi nulas—dijo Visión que estaba sentado en un sillón con Wanda a un lado.

— Vis…—lo regañó su pareja, sin embargo, la voz de Wanda no tenía tanta censura.

Parecía no creer que el androide estuviese vivo. Por suerte su cuerpo fue rescatado y, al ser un androide, pudieron conservarlo hasta que poder conseguir la piedra del infinito, regresarla a su frente y desactivarla hasta el punto de solo servir para que Visión estuviese vivo.

Según el último escaneo de Shuri, la piedra había perdido sus demás poderes. Y las demás las destruyeron en cuanto Visión volvió a respirar.

— Bien, después de esa información dudo que nuestro humor este mejor—dijo Clint levantándose de su asiento. Se masajeó la frente, cansado—. Iré a hablarle a mi esposa.

El arquero salió del cuarto que los científicos usaban para descansar.

T’Challa observó a sus visitas. Todos los vengadores, menos Thor que estaba ocupado con nueva Wakanda, habían venido para encontrar a Steve y Sam. Acaban de regresar de peinar una zona cercana a las montañas. En cuanto ellos llegaron, Maria, Rhodey y Fury se fueron como segundo grupo de búsqueda.

Bruce, Visión y Wanda se quedaron porque eran más fácil que ellos llamaran la atención, pero ayudaron a sus amigos desde la distancia. Bruce con ayuda de Visión y Shuri comenzaron en trabajar en un rastreador de rayos vita. Bruce explicó que Steve irradiaba algo de radiación vita y que, si lograba hacer los cálculos correctos para saber cuánto irradiaba, podrían encontrarlos. Claro, suponiendo que Steve y Sam estaban juntos.

Hasta ahora los cálculos no servían y el rastreador no encontraba nada.

— Debían de ir a descansar—les dijo T’Challa. Las perlas kimoyo brillaron ante una llamada entrando, pero la ignoró para hablar con sus amigos—. Llevan más de 12 horas despiertos. No les sirve nada estar aquí, esperando a que lleguen los demás para ver si encontraron algo.

— Nos van a decir lo que ya sabemos; no los encontraron—comentó Tony—. Quizás deberías dejar suelto al mapache de abajo para que encuentre a Steve. Parecen que tiene alguna clase de conexión con el capi-paleta.

— Y tú sabes que él no está apto para estar en campo. Los médicos no le han dado el alta, Tony—replicó Natasha.

— Ya no responde a las palabras mágicas, ¿no? ¡Está listo! Que aquellos golpes de la orden oscura le sacudieran otra vez el cerebro no significa nada, ya lleva un rato bien. Hay que sacarlo, que haga valer su amnistía y encuentre a Steve, lo pateamos un poco para preocuparnos y listo. Todos a casa con una canción del rey león de fondo.

— ¡Podrías no bromear y tomar esto en serio!

— ¡Basta ya, van a ser que aparezca Hulk! —los interrumpió Bruce, estresado—. Si van a seguir peleando, me regreso al laboratorio a trabajar en el rastreador.

El científico se fue enojado.

— Tiene razón, no pueden pelear—musitó Wanda—. T’Challa también tiene razón, debemos de descansar. Recuperar fuerzas y después seguir buscando.

— Ve a descansar, Wanda—dijo Natasha—. Que Visión ayude a Bruce en lo que descansas.

— Hay que descansar todos.

— Yo iré después.

Wanda parecía querer replicar, pero Visión le tomo la mano.

— Vamos, yo te llevare.

— Ahora solo quedamos 3—dijo Tony, mirando a Natasha mordaz—. ¿Quién será el siguiente en irse? ¿Quieres hablar de lo absurdo que se me hace que Steve no haya podido escapar? De Sam no me sorprendería tanto si está sin armamentos y rodeado, pero el capi-tonto puede enfrentarse a un ejército de 100 hombres sin ayuda. Podríamos hablar como es absurdo creer que está en estado M.I.A. O de como unos guerrilleros africanos tiene suficiente fuerza e ingenio para tener atrapados a dos héroes.

— No puedo aguantarte ahora mismo—murmuró la espía saliendo con un fuerte portazo.

— ¿Te sirve de algo hacerla enojar? —preguntó T’Challa después de un momento.

Tony se enderezó en el diván y se masajeó el cuello, como T’Challa lo hizo el día que se reunió con su visita inesperada.

— Ella iba a comenzar a hablar sobre cambiar el plan cuando necesita descansar. Todos lo necesitan. Es mejor que lo hagan antes de que estemos una hora hablando de planes que nos llevaran a decidir que el mejor plan es buscar a más azanios y peinar las zonas de Wakanda hasta encontrarlos o hasta que el rastreador sirva. No importa las correcciones al plan, seguimos buscando una aguja en un pajar.

— No crees que los encontraremos, ¿verdad?

— No lo sé. No mentí, se me hace extraño el estado M.I.A de Steve. Siendo objetivos, si él no ha tratado de escapar es que algo realmente malo le está pasando o está muerto. Pienso lo mismo con Sam. Y vuelvo a repetir, como unos guerrilleros azanios puede tenerlos atrapados. Son guerrilleros y hasta donde hemos podido averiguar, su grupo es demasiado pequeño, sin un líder especifico y muy susceptibles a zaquear por mujeres y comida.

— Y desaparecieron—completó T’Challa. En los últimos días había pensado lo mismo, pero como no había en África ningún villano de alto riesgo que pudiese tener interés en dos héroes, no le tomó atención.

— Quizás alguien los esté ayudando.

La expresión de T’Challa cambio a una entre incrédula y pensativa, mientras recordaba al otro grupo de guerrilleros cercanos.

¿Sería posible? ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que dos hechos no relacionados se relacionen?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada—dijo T’Challa—. Tal vez sea un grupo más organizado del que pensamos.

— Tal vez—murmuró Tony no muy convencido—. Pero bueno, voy a tener algo de fe. Si sobrevivieron a un titán loco, pueden sobrevivir a su situación actual.

T’Challa asintió y Tony se levantó, estirando sus músculos. Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba igual o más preocupado por sus compañeros. Más por Steve. A pesar de sus diferencias y lo que sintió por su traición, Steve era su amigo. Él le había enseñado más que nadie cosas sobre el honor, el compañerismo y heroísmo que nadie.

Le desesperaba como nadie, también. Terco hasta los huesos; tan comprensible que casi parecía un idiota, amable, ético, moral y tan aferrado a hacer lo correcto, aunque esto causara más consecuencias que beneficios.

Eran como el agua y el aceite. Buscaban el mismo fin por medios diferentes. Él entendía las cosas diferente. Por eso tardo mucho tiempo en aceptar que Bucky no fue más que una víctima de Hydra y dejar de sentirse traicionado por alguien que consideraba su amigo.

Él no se perdonaría si no encontraban a Steve y tenían su plática pendiente. Le devolvió el escudo como bandera de paz, lo acepto como líder de los Vengadores y le salvo la vida en la guerra contra Thanos, pero aún las palabras “te perdono” no salían de sus labios cuando Steve le decía lo siento o lo miraban con culpa después de comentar algo sobre Bucky.

Y si Natasha tenía razón, era mejor que lo hiciera antes de que Steve se metiera en una misión tan peligrosa que no podría salir vivo. La espía pensaba que la falta de apoyo del gobierno mientras se enfrentaban a Thanos, la persecución incesante de Ross antes y después del chasquido, la desconfianza que aún sentía diferentes gobiernos a él, a ver roto con Sharon, la muerte de Peggy y que Steve y él no hayan hablado aún de forma clara, causaron un descenso en picada para el súper soldado. Se auto castigaba. Castigo por no ser un buen amigo, por no a ver vivido una vida con su primer amor, por no poder dejar completamente el pasado, las guerras y los conflictos atrás; y tener una relación.

Estaba me medio de una ruleta rusa esperando la muerte y Sam terminó en medio de una vuelta, por ser buen amigo y estar para él.

— Me iré a descansar, me avisas cuando lleguen los demás, por favor.

T’Challa asintió, sin verlo, y Tony aprovecho sin distracción para poner un pequeño micrófono cerca de una escultura.

T’Challa ocultaba algo o había pensado en algo que no estaba compartiendo.

* * *

— ¡Esto es una jodida broma! —gritó una joven rubia yendo a patear a un árbol. 

Le dio varias patadas al árbol sin importar el dolor en su pierna.

— Tranquilízate, Brady.

— ¡No me digas que me tranquilice, Jessie! —replicó Brady mirando a su compañero

Ella tenía esperanzas. Tres meses, tres putos meses buscando a Lennox y no estaban más cerca. Era el quinto templo que veían y no había nada más que arañas, serpientes y ruinas.

«En cuanto te vea, te matare Lee», pensó dándole una patada al árbol.

Jessie miró de forma comprensiva a su compañera. Por un minuto más, Brady siguió pateando el árbol sin importarle en dolor o la guerrera wakandiana estaba solo a algunos metros dejando de ponerle atención a Imogen y Jonsy para verlos a ellos.

¡Qué importa si la mira! Que vea su enojo, poco le importaba. Brady estaba tan frustrada que aceptaría pelear con wakandiana solo para quitarse un poco de frustración.

— Matare a Leslie. Por su culpa Lee está secuestrada.

— No su culpa y lo sabes—dijo Jessie y guardó silencio para analizar sus palabras. No quería hacer enojar más a Brady por una mala elección—. Mira, conocemos a Lennox, ella ya tenía planes de venir a África antes de toda la mierda de la abducción. Ella buscaba desconectarse y paz, así que no es culpa del Dr. Byrne.

— ¡Paz, mi culo! —dejo de patear el árbol y pateó unas rocas en su lugar—. Nos desconectamos un año enteró por la puta abducción. ¡Y ni siquiera debemos tener problemas con eso! Las implicaciones emocionales deberían de tenerlas los que se quedaron—Jessie la miró como diciéndole: “ni tú te lo crees”. — ¡Está bien! Lo entiendo, hay mucha emoción y mucha gente mirándote con lastima, queriendo darte una palmada porque fuiste abducida por un gigante loco. Pero, si ocupaba desconectarse de todo, ¿por qué no lo hace como una persona normal emborrachándose?

Brady volvió a patear el árbol y Jessie fue hacía ella, tomándola de los hombros para llevarla lejos.

— A cariño, deja de estar enojada y pensando en esas cosas. Nada de esto ha sido fácil para nadie. La abducción, tratar de regresar a sus vidas, la gente que parece no dejarlas y ahora la desaparición de Lennox. 

— Pero, ¿porque tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Porque tuvo que venirse a África en lugar de quedarse en casa?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo el Dr. Byrne en la terapia de grupo? Lo mejor es buscar un sentido de normalidad, seguir con viejos planes si es posible y ella hace un año quería venirse a África. Y no se inscribió hace un año al grupo porque quería acostarse con el chico sexy que organizaba al grupo—agregó rápidamente Jessie al ver que ella iba a replicar.

— A veces es frustrante que sepas que diré.

— Hemos tenido está conversación 100 veces y siempre dices lo mismo.

— No han sido 100 veces—graznó cruzándose de brazos. — Le dije que no fuéramos al puto grupo de ayuda. Que no le hiciéramos caso a Leslie. Los psicólogos son idiotas.

Jessie enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde que estuviste haciendo el último año?

— ¡No!

Brady sabía que estaba siendo infantil. En casi todo el año había estado estando enfrascada en el trabajo, igual que antes de la abducción por el gigante espacial. De hecho, Lee y ella había hecho todo con normalidad. Cada una enfrascada en sus trabajos, viendo series en netflix, salir a bares con Jessie buscando chicos o viendo a su amigo cocinar alguna delicia mexicana para ellas. O quejarse de sus ex parejas y de Jonsy. Todo estuvo igual, hacían todo lo posible para que las dos no sintieran culpa de dejar a Jessie, para que Lee no se sintiera mal por dejar a Imogen y Jonsy; y para que ella no pensara que regreso encontrándose con sus padres divorciados, su madre teniendo un nuevo pene rico cual chupar y su padre biológico estaba todas las semanas en las noticias con una campaña para aprobar una ley absurda. 

Luego Imogen las obligo a ir a los grupos de autoayuda y después de unas cuantas sesiones, Lee se decide ir a África.

«No quiero quedarme con la espina», le había dicho. ¡Ugh! Definitivamente la iba a ahorcar. Ella le dijo que estaba loca y que nada bueno saldría, ahora solo esperaba que Lee siguiera viva para decirle “te lo dije”.

— Espero que ella este bien. Espero que pueda estar lo suficiente bien para poder decirle “te lo dije”.

— Lo harás.

— Ella estará bien, ¿verdad, Jessie?

— Sobrevivió a un padre alcohólico y violento, a las calles y a la crianza de Imogen y los intentos de Jonsy de ser una figura paterna, ¿crees que no tiene las armas para sobrevivir?

— Con ser criada con Imogen basta—musitó Brady con una mueca.

Imogen Swaan no era el epítome de la maternidad y la calidez. Era demasiado seca, privada, independiente, taciturna, analítica y a veces manipuladora como para pensar que quisiera amarrarse a la crianza de una niña de 10 años para evitar que cayera en el sistema.

Y, aun así, Lennox la amaba con locura y todos sabían que Imogen le devolvía, a su manera, el sentimiento.

«Imogen la crio con eso basta para que sobreviva», le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Y sí. Imogen les enseño a todos que, en situaciones de secuestro, es mejor hacerse útil, ya sea ofrecer habilidades o abriéndose de piernas. Cualquier cosa es buena con tal de sobrevivir. Pero conocía a Lee y ella no sería la puta de nadie a menos que las cosas estuviesen realmente mal o sus habilidades en las computadoras no fuesen suficiente.

— La vamos a encontrar, le dirás te lo dije y llegando a casa les haré mi famoso pozole rojo.

— ¿En 8 días? —Brady bufó—. No creo que en 8 días se haga lo que no hemos podido en 3 meses.

— Sabes, nena, cada vez me haces más difícil ser el optimista en esta relación. Si no encontramos a Lee pronto, te voy a ahorcar.

Brady casi sonríe. — Me amas.

— Lamentablemente—murmuró Jessie entre dientes y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Brady negó. Decidió saborear la tranquilidad que consiguió al hablar con Jessie. El moreno tenía una forma de hablar que te tranquilizaba. Él era siempre sensato, amable, bromista y parsimonioso. No tan arisco como los demás agentes y siempre dispuesto a hablar. Siempre dispuesto a darte un consejo, aunque no le fueses a hacer caso y tan protector y cálido que parecía un hermano mayor para ella y Lennox. Él era un osito de peluche, un cachorrito dulce en medio de dos locas. Como Jessie las aguantaba era aún un misterio.

Siguieron caminando, ahora en silencio. Solo caminaban y tomaban un respiro para no pensar en la situación de completa ignorancia en la que estaban. Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño rio donde tomaron agua con sus manos para refrescarse la cara.

A lo lejos escucharon que Imogen le gritaba a Jonsy sobre algo de volar un templo con C4.

— ¿Cuánto apuestas que Imogen mata a Jonsy antes de que encontremos a Lennox? —bromeó Jessie, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor haciendo una broma como las que hacía Lee.

No sirvió, peros sus intentos le llenaron de calidez el pecho.

— 300 a que solo le da un buen puñetazo en la nariz—respondió con un amago de sonrisa—. Y te puedo apostar otros 100 que Lee le va a dar gusto.

— Cierto. Quizás le pida a Imogen que le de otro golpe al enterarse que Jonsy volvió su oficina una macho cueva.

Unos minutos después de llegar al rio, un joven no más grande que un niño de 10 años, con la cara cubierta y un rifle de asalto, salió de unos matorrales y se detuvo cuando los vio.

Se congeló varios segundos y después salió corriendo, gritando.

— Ese niño tiene el mismo tipo de arma que los narobianos—dijo Brady y corrió por el rio, siguiendo el mismo camino que el niño.

— ¡Brady!

— ¡Llama a Imogen y a Jonsy!

* * *

Lennox puso alcohol en las heridas del rubio… No, Gilmore, se corrigió. Él dio un siseó por el ardor.

Maldición. No era doctora. Sus conocimientos en primeros auxilios no abarcaban más que los cursos que le dio la universidad durante alguna jornada de salud obligatoria y lo poco que aprendió de los doctores en su estadía en el pueblo.

La primera vez pudo sanarlo porque uno de los niños soldados la intercepto un día mientras regresaba a su celda después de a ver entrado a los sistemas de Wakanda y le dio unas hierbas dentro de un trapo sucio sin darle mayores explicaciones.

Lo que sea que le dio, sirvió para curar al rubio. Después de quitar las balas y desinfectar las heridas con agua jabonosa y alcohol, puso las hierbas debajo de gasa adhesiva y listo. Unos días después de ser básicamente su enfermera dándole ligeros lavados con un trapo y el hombre despierta, apretándole fuertemente las muñecas y dejándole moretones que persistían en su piel con un tono verdoso.

Pero ahora, solo lo limpiaba con algodón y bandas mojadas con algún antiséptico para dejar su pecho limpio. La suciedad no hará nada por sus heridas, pero no tenía otra camisa para darle y mucho menos agua para mantenerlas limpias en los siguientes días.

— ¿Qué tal se ve?

Lennox lo miró. Se había acostado en el piso con una sábana bajo a él. Ella hizo una mueca mientras tomaba del botiquín la última gasa adhesiva que quedaba para ponerla en la herida de su vientre bajo.

— Así de mal, ¿eh?

El rubio calló. No esperaba respuesta y ella lo agradecía. Le dolía demasiado la garganta para hablar con él.

En cuanto le corto la camisa, su pecho estaba morado y enrojecido por la cantidad de moretones. Mientras lo limpiaba, los moretones comenzaron a desaparecer y la sangre que pensaba que venían de más heridas hechas por los cuchillos de cazador, resultó que veían de algún otro lado. ¿De cuál? Tal vez de esos raros círculos de metal con el diamante azulado. Trato varias veces de quitarlos; con las manos y las tijeras, pero no cedían. De hecho, parecía que había una fina capa de cicatrización alrededor de ellos.

— Deberías checar tus heridas. Déjame ayudarte—le dijo tratando de levantarse, pero ella se tensó y el miedo le recorrió al pensar que sus manos la estarían tocando. Puso su mano en su pecho y negó. 

Él se le quedo mirando. Parecía querer decirle algo, preguntarle porqué o algo así, pero pronto la comprensión inundó sus rasgos y se volvió a acostar.

Sintió alivio y volvió a respirar, sin ser consciente de que aguanto la respiración. Dios, ella tenía miedo y estaba tensa, pero no era algo raro. Desde que llegó la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasarle, le causaba eso, pero su intento de violación le atrajo recuerdos de una vieja experiencia, y ahora volvía a ser aquella niña temerosa de 8 años.

Lo observó para no recordar el pasado. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, pero no por primera vez, se le hizo familiar. Ojos azules, cabellos y barba rubia. Rasgos atractivos y cuerpo trabajado. Características que había visto un millón de veces en varios ex soldados que Imogen contrataba.

¿La sensación de familiaridad sería por que alguna vez entró a las oficinas de la empresa, ofreciendo sus servicios a Imogen y estuvo temporalmente, pasando sin pena ni gloria ante sus ojos? ¿Cómo saberlo? Su trabajo para el grupo no era tan grande como para conocer a todos los agentes. Era ingeniera técnica, por todos los cielos. Casi siempre estaba en su oficina tratando de arreglar los desperfectos que algún idiota o Jonsy hacían al equipo de cómputo, buscaba información o diseñaba programas.

La mayoría de la comunicación con los agentes las tenía por teléfono y correo. Por lo que a veces cuando se los topaba en el pasillo, estos se sorprendían de que fuese la mujer que les ayudaba tanto en misiones como si fuese una Penélope García o la miss Moneypenny. Sin embargo, no lo era y no tenía las claras ventajas de ellas al tener a Derek Morgan y a James Bond.

Agarró una gasa y la mojo todo lo que pudo con el poco alcohol que quedaba ara limpiarse la cara y el cuello.

La mejilla le dolía por el golpe de Anwar, el cuello por el intento de asfixia y podía jurar que el moretón de su mejilla izquierda estaba más grande y sus labios tan hinchados que parecía Kylie Jenner.

Cuando paso la gasa por su cuello se le hizo extraño no tener la memoria usb. Por sus trabajos esporádicos en empresas privadas, se había acostumbrado siempre traer un usb con diferentes códigos, programas y antivirus para poder trabajar en las máquinas de las empresas; siempre amarrado en su cuello o en su llavero. Se lo trajo a África por pura costumbre y en cuanto la capturaron, Anwar se lo quito del cuello.

Miró otra vez a Gilmore. No dejaba de mirarla, como pensativo.

Suspiró y miró como la sangre cubría varias partes del piso, sintiendo un malestar en su estómago.

No le temía a la sangre, pero saber lo que paso aquí para que la sangre estuviera la daba asco. Por eso no era agente de campo. Y por eso no le puso mucho empeño a las clases de defensa personal o a conseguir su licencia para portar armas.

Respiro profundamente. Por fin sabía porque Anwar la tenía. Él sabía que era hija de Imogen Swaan. Quería usarla para una venganza y n dudaba que de ahora en adelante empezaría la cuenta regresiva; sus días de vida estaban contados y solo esperaba que Imogen no tardara en encontrarla. Hasta ahora ser obediente y darle todo lo que quiere a Anwar sirvió para tener sus consideraciones, pero sus habilidades de hacker no le en cuanto le diera lo quiere y la otra opción…

Le recorrió un escalofrió al pensar en la otra opción. No, encontraría otra que no fuese ser una puta para los rebeldes. Primero se mata antes de dejar que la toquen.

Pensó otra vez en Anwar y en sus palabras. ¿Cómo supo que Imogen su mamá y su relación?

Imogen tenía muchos enemigos y esa fue la principal razón por la que no compartían apellido. Quería protegerla de posibles conexiones. Sin embargo, Imogen era tan buena en su trabajo que rara vez quedaban clavos sueltos que pudiesen poner en peligro a los miembros del G7W y sus familias. ¿Qué asunto pendiente tendrá con Anwar? Por la forma en que la odiaba, debieron de conocerse cuando Imogen todavía trabajaba en campo.

El odio en los ojos y voz de él fueron tales que le recordaban a uno de esos súper villanos de televisión «No te matare ni dejare que te violen si haces lo que digo». Le había dicho. Y hasta ahora lo había respetado. Su intento de violación de hace unos días solo fue un intento de un soldado desesperado por un culo y fue duramente castigado en cuanto uno de los guerrilleros la auxilió mientras otro le hablaba a Anwar. Un escalofrió le recorrió al recordar cómo frente a ella, Anwar le había arcando la nariz a su soldado por no obedecer sus órdenes de no tocarla y a los que la agarraban para que su compañero la violara, esperando su turno, les corto la mano que no usaban para el arma.

Le recorrió un escalofrió. Casi podía sentir las manos tocándola, desgarrándole la ropa y las piernas queriendo abrir las suyas. Se volvió a sentir sucia y sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar las imágenes.

«No te metas por esos caminos, Lee», le dijo una voz que se parecía mucho a la de Jessie. «Sigue divagando, Lee, para que no pienses»

— ¿Quién es Imogen Swaan?

La voz de Gilmore la sobresalto.

— Lo siento por asustarte, solo… Gracias por mentir por mí.

Ella asintió y lo observo otra vez. No tenía cara de llamarse Gilmore—. No te llamas Gilmore, ¿verdad? —dijo con gran esfuerzo. Su voz salía tan suave que esperaba que los guardias de afuera no la escucharan. Dudaba que hablaran inglés, pero nunca se era suficiente precavido.

Precaución, ante todo, siempre le dijo Imogen. Bueno, no había obedecido tanto sus enseñas. Se volvió útil, soportando los golpes ocasionales, el encierro, la falta de higiene y luz del sol. Hacía casi todo lo que le pedía Anwar. Entraba a los sistemas de Wakanda y otros países, robando información y compartiendo otra sin que se diera cuenta el líder guerrillero. La primera vez tuvo miedo, pero rápido se dio cuenta que Anwar no sabía que los códigos que ponía en la computadora también compartían información.

Se arriesgaba. Pero, ¿qué era la vida sin algo de riesgo? Era el único riesgo que había corrido desde que llegó el rubio. Los golpes, ser amenazada con un arma, la poca comida, la suciedad y un agujero olvidado de la mano de Dios con olor a sangre, suciedad y humedad no era nada del otro mundo.

Paso los primeros 10 años de su vida con un padre alcohólico, encerrándose en el sótano o yendo a las calles para evitar sus golpes. Prácticamente regreso a casa.

— ¿Por qué mentiste por mí? —preguntó otra vez el hombre.

— No sé—respondió.

Realmente no sabía. Debía de hacer lo que siempre le dijo Imogen si algún día estaba en una situación de rehenes o secuestrada. Si había alguien más con ella, no debía de ser buena. Debía ser egoísta y solo pensar en su supervivencia. Imogen hubiese dejado morir al rubio sin duda alguna y no se hubiese arriesgado como ella a robar un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Pero él también la defendió. Pudo golpear a los guerrilleros, acercarse a la puerta y huir, en lugar de eso se quedó en un solo lugar, buscando que no se acercaran a ella.

Podría ser una perra con él, pero no mal persona.

— No tienes cara de Gilmore, ¿cómo te llamas?

El rubio la miró, primero como sopesando sus palabras, analizándolas y después dudando.

— ¿No te parezco familiar?

— Sí, pero tienes una cara común.

Él asintió—. Acércate.

Dudando un poco, ella lo hizo. Debía querer susurrárselo.

Él abrió sus labios, pero no dijo nada. Parecía inseguro de hablar. Se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.

— Steve Rogers.

¿Steve Rogers? ¿De dónde conocía ese nombre? Se alejó mirándolo, pensativa. Steve. Steve Rogers. Sonaba el nombre de algún militar de alto rango. Capitán o coronel.

«Capitán suena mejor», se dijo y de repente la sorpresa le inundo junto con imágenes de un héroe con escudo y traje azul. Capitán Steve Rogers. El Capitán América.

— ¡Puta madre! —gritó alejándose de él como si estar cerca le quemara.

— Lennox…

— ¡Ni te atrevas a levantarte! —le gritó sin importarle si su voz traspasaba las paredes o el dolor—. Tú eres… Tú hiciste…

Camino por toda la habitación y pateó una de las paredes, frustrada. El asco, el miedo y la tensión se fueron dando lugar al enojo.

— Con razón pudiste tu solo con tantos hombres. ¡Dios! Llegaste con pérdida de sangre y sobreviviste sin necesidad de transfusión. ¡Que pendeja soy!

— Len…

— ¡No me hables! —le gritó. El capitán estaba ahora sentado contra la pared. ¡Dios! Con razón sus heridas sanaban tan rápido mientras las curaba—. Pensé que eras más fuerte. Sigues atrapado aquí… me pudiste ver dicho, ¡Dios! Pudiste haberme ayudado a escapar, jodido hijo de perra, pero no, te guardas esa información hasta que volvieron a apalearte. ¡Jodido Dios! —pateó el botiquín tirando el poco contenido que quedaba.

— No podía sacarte antes por mis heridas—se excusó.

— ¡Ahora menos! Te pasaron quien sabe cuanta electricidad por tu jodido cuerpo. Debes de tener un millón de heridas internas que sanar—se agarró el pelo con desesperación y luego las paso por la cara. Sabía que estaba siendo ridícula, no era culpa de Steve que no la reconociera o que no le dijera su nombre. Él no estaba obligado a decirle y ella no preguntó. Estaba siendo ridícula, pero todas sus emociones comenzaron a desbordarse en ella y el simple hecho que el héroe americano pudo haberla sacado, le hacía enojar, aunque sabía que sus heridas no se lo permitían. Pero ahorita no podía ser racional. Solo podía gritar su enojo—. Con todas las personas con las que puede estar atrapada, jamás pensé que estaría con uno de los jodidos héroes que me quito un año entero de mi vida. ¡Maldita sea!

Lennox lo miro enojada y pudo notar la cara de culpa del capitán. No sabía desde hace cuánto la tenía. Gruño y se alejó de él sentándose en una esquina alado de la puerta sin mirarlo.

¡Él era el jodido Capitán América! Dios. Su semana no mejoraba. Y ella pensaba que ser mujer en un campamento rebelde con puros hombres iba a ser lo más difícil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lock yao juu na kulipa hakuna makini mpaka mimi kupata huko.- encierrenlos y no le den atención hasta que llegue. 
> 
> alaaniwe-perra
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He corregido barias veces el cap, revisando las fallas, espero no a ver dejado varias, después de un rato todos las palabras se me hacían lo mismo jajajaja
> 
> Otro cap, largo, pero, hay mucho que contar

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Perseguir a un niño soldado no estaba entre sus mejores ideas, pensó Brady disparándole a unos guerrilleros mientras corría a un árbol para cubrirse. Maldijo. Se esperaba hombres armados en el campamento, no que la pequeña rata mandara hombres a buscarla y dispararle.

¿Dónde rayos estaban Jonsy, Imogen, Jessie y la wakandiana?

Se tensó cuando un disparo atravesó el tronco y rápidamente corrió sin dejarle de disparar. Se agacho y rodo, cubriéndose con un grupo de arbustos.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Jonsy diciéndole que era una bruta suicida y que ésta era la razón por la que rara vez iba al campo. Diciéndole que era demasiado visceral, impetuosa y desobediente como para estar a salvo en una misión.

Revisó su arma con una mueca. Ya casi no le quedaban balas. Comenzó a gatear y a ver a través de los arbustos. Los hombres se acercaban con las armas en alto. Sus rifles de asalto eran de un modelo muy sofisticado, como los salido de los catálogos de armas de Jonsy.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Brady guardo su arma en su bota. Sacó sus porras eléctricas de su cinturón, las prendió y espero el momento justo para salir de los arbustos.

Uno, dos, tres…, contó. Varios pares de zapatos se vieron entre las hojas y ramas. Cuatro, cinco, seis… Se levantó de un saltó, sorprendiendo a un guerrillero, golpeándolo con las porras, haciéndolo gritar. Sus compañeros regresaron al escuchar el escándalo y trato de evitar sus disparos precipitándose antes a ellos e inmovilizándolos con la punta de la porra, atacando en puntos sensibles: garganta, entre pierna, en el corazón, en el estómago.

Agarró una de las armas, revisándola, sorprendiéndose de que tuviera el cargador lleno y ninguna bala en la recamara. Según recordaba, varias armas al usarse dejaban balas en la recamara y por eso era importante revisarlas, para evitar accidentes. ¿Alguna vez habrán usado el rifle o son muy buenos en el mantenimiento? El rifle se veía muy nuevo, como salido de la fábrica. Los hombres se removieron y los golpeó en la cabeza con la culata, mandándolos a dormir y se fue corriendo, volviendo en sus pasos y tratar de notar señales en la vegetación que le indicaran por donde habían venido los guerrilleros. 

Cuando vio que había varios árboles con señas de a ver sido marcado con orines y vegetación muerta en el suelo, supo que estaba en el camino correcto.

Se escondió detrás de unos árboles cuando diviso un pequeño pueblo. Las chozas se veían viejas, como si hubiese sido abandonadas hace mucho tiempo.

Con varias miradas rápidas, trato de calcular cuántos hombres estaban en el campamento.

Parecían ser más de una docena. Tal vez 20.

Guardó las porras y agarro fuerte el arma, preparándola. Esperaba que alguien llegara antes de usarla o recibir un disparo.

Lentamente comenzó adentrarse al pueblo, ocultándose tras las chozas, observando. La mayoría de los hombres se encontraban en la choza del medio. ¿Estarían custodiando alguien o estaría su cabecilla? Una sensación cálida y esperanzada le inundó al pensar que quizás ahí estuviese Lee.

«Fantástico», pensó tesándose al sentir un arma en su nuca.

— _Bado,_

Levantó las manos, sintiéndose tonta por descuidarse. El arma fue arrebatada de sus manos, tirada al piso al igual que sus porras. Un nuevo golpe en su columna y palabras ansiosas que no entendía.

Lentamente, se comenzó a voltear. Cuando miro al guerrillero se sorprendió al ver a un adolescente con muchas cicatrices en la cara. Se veía tenso y agarraba mal el arma. Su dedo no estaba cerca del gastillo.

Sus ojos la recorrieron, el deseo se veía en su mirada oculta tras la tensión. Trató de no rechinar los dientes por la ira. ¿De verdad? ¿Su cuerpo? No sabía usar un arma, pero era pura hormona.

— Me perdí—le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. No le entendía, pero se quedó viendo su rostro con interés—. Busco mi campamento.

Maldición, no tenía tiempo para tratar con un guerrillero hormonal. El arma se pegó a su pecho y el joven dio unos cuantos golpes a uno de sus senos, con mirada lasciva. ¡Ugh! Tomó el arma, enojada. El joven tuvo un segundo para sorprenderse antes de ser lanzado hacia atrás por un golpe en su pecho con el arma. Se hizo para atrás, trastabillando y levantó el arma hacia arriba justo en el segundo que un disparo salió al aire.

— Sabes, me debiste de a ver disparo en lugar de tocar mis pechos—quitándole el rifle para dispararle en el pecho.

¡Al diablo ser silenciosa!, seguro el disparo atraería a más guerrilleros. Justo lo que paso un segundo después.

«¡Genial! Descubierta por un acto libidinoso», pensó, irritada.

Los primeros en llegar fueron 4 hombres con rifles. Les disparo antes de que supieran que paso y un clic hueco comenzó a sonar. El rifle ya no tenía balas.

Agarró sus porras y una de las armas para salir de la choza, decidió salir del pueblo y rodear para poder acercarse más a su objetivo, cuando más aparecieron cuando había recorrido unos pocos metros, armados de machetes en lugar de rifles.

Le disparo a los que se iban acercando cuando el arma se atascó. Gimió de frustración y la tiro, agarrando sus porras, poniéndolas en el voltaje máximo y en su pequeña distracción, más hombres comenzaron a acercarse.

Definitivamente habían más de 20 en el pueblo.

— ¡Mierda!

Levantó otra vez las manos, en señal de rendición.

Los hombres apretaron los machetes, viéndose más seguros que con los rifles. Se puso de rodillas, con las manos arriba, pensando lo fácil que fue derribar a los primeros que se encontró en el pueblo. Estaba bajando sus armas cuando varios hombres cayeron con balas en la cabeza.

¡Puto Jonsy y su sentido de la oportunidad!

— Bueno, más vale temprano que tarde— dijo levantándose y comenzando a atacar a los hombres que se aproximaban.

Sus ataques eran ansiosos y poco calculados, haciendo fácil que las porras se incrustaran en su piel y soltaran los machetes.

— ¡Estás loca, Brady! —gritó a lo lejos Jessie.

— ¡Lo sé! —gritó haciéndose para atrás cuando un machetazo casi le pega en el hombro.

— ¡Y se te olvido el puto localizador! ¡Sabes lo importante que es! —le riñó Jessie y escucho como gruñía.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para tus regaños, Jessie! —exclamó mientras trataba de zafarse de un abrazo de oso. Pateó al hombre en el pie y le dio un cabezazo para que lo soltara. Enterró las porras a uno que venía cerca y un codazo en el estómago y una electrificada en la garganta al idiota de los abrazos en cuanto se volvió a acercar—. Pensé que lo tenía. ¿Cómo que encontraron si se me olvido el localizador?

— ¡Los cuerpos fueron migas de pan! No eres muy sutil, nena. 

No, no lo era, se dijo mientras incapacitaba a un guerrillero que quería cortarle el cuello con el machete. Escuchó los gritos de la wakandiana muy cerca de ella, recordándole a los gritos de pelea de Xena, y el sonido de su lanza incrustándose en piel.

— ¡Ven aquí, Jess! —pidió enterrando las dos porras en el estómago de un guerrillero. Un disparo hizo caer al hombre, la sangre botando a su rostro como una extraña mascarilla—. ¡Ocupo camino libre para llegar al medio el pueblo!

Jessie llegó, repartiendo golpes con sus manoplas electrificadas y liberándole el camino para que pudiese moverse. Sus intentos de rodear y la pelea la habían alejado más de lo que pensó.

Pronto llegó a su destino; varios hombres rodeaban la choza con rifles en mano, sin intenciones de involucrarse en la pelea y… ¿nerviosos? Caminaban de un lugar a otro, mirando para todos lados y raspando el arma con el piso.

«¿Pero qué rayos…?»

Estaba a un par de metros cuando algo cayó a la tierra, levantando una nube de polvo. Se cubrió con el brazo los ojos unos segundos y al bajarlo la nube de polvo se estaba dispersando mostrando un ¿robot? Era grande, plateado y muy parecido a Iron man. ¡Máquina de Guerra!

Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Máquina de Guerra levantó la mano y disparo a todos los guerrilleros que estaban custodiando la choza.

Guardó sus porras, sabiendo que sería inútil contra el hombre de hojalata y muy segura de que no le haría nada.

Los sonidos de pelea a lo lejos comenzaron a disminuir.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —le preguntó.

— ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy Carrie después del baile! —gritó, divisando a un guerrillero moviéndose atrás de hombre de metal.

— ¿Ca…? Con seriedad, ¿quién eres?

En lugar de responderle, sacó rápidamente su pistola de su bota, disparándole al guerrillero. Máquina de Guerra levantó su mano, con amago de dispararle.

— No quería que arruinaran tu bonito disfraz—comentó con las manos levantadas, para después guardar el arma en su bota—. Si me disculpas—camino hacia la choza, parando el paso cuando el héroe se puso frente a ella.

Lo miró mal. Iba a decirle algo cuando se dio cuenta que el ruido de pelea había acabado. Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar y el héroe pareció darse cuenta; la armadura comenzó a deslizarse, a contraerse en sí misma hasta que se fue y frente a ella apareció un hombre unos centímetros más bajo que ella, de tez oscura, una película ligera de pelo gris, tirantes brillantes en las piernas y un circulo brillante en medio del pecho.

Se le hizo familiar. Por las noticias sabía que el teniente coronel James Rhodes era Máquina de Guerra, pero se le hacía familiar de otro lado. Él también la veía con cierto reconocimiento en su mirada. ¿De dónde podrían conocerse? Ella no frecuentaba sedes militares ni conocía héroes. ¿Alguna fiesta en la que acompaño a su padre? Rara vez aceptaba ir a los eventos políticos por los comentarios burdos de la gente o la desaprobación al decirles que trabajaba para un grupo militar privado.

Pensar en las cosas que le decían las familias ricas y políticos; ¿cómo una chica tan rubia, tan delicada, alta, hermosa y… bueno, niña de oro, podía estar haciendo un trabajo así? Con su piel y cabellos dorados, sus ojos azules, rostro y cuerpo bonito parecía más un debutante de la liga Ivy buscando un marido con ambiciones políticas que una asalariada rentando con su mejor amiga un departamento y usando zapatos de menos de 50 dólares. La última que asistió fue hace un año, y se hartó tanto por los comentarios de su abducción y la desaprobación en los ojos de la gente al verla cariñosa con Lee, que se fue llamándolos malditos snobs.

— ¿Podrías moverte? No tengo tiempo para preguntas de un hombre de hojalata—dijo tratando de pasar a su lado, pero él se lo impidió poniéndose enfrente.

— No es seguro—replicó el héroe dando un paso atrás y sus manos en alto.

Brady casi podía sentir una vena pulsando en su frente—. ¡Muévete, gran hijo de puta, no ando de humor!

Rhodey se vio sorprendido por su pequeño ataque de ira.

— No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas quién eres y qué haces aquí—. Su expresión se puso seria, su postura más firme, su mirada dura y hubo un ligero levantamiento de su barbilla que le recordó mucho a los militares de alto rango que visitaban a su papá los domingos.

— Esto funciona con soldados, pero no conmigo—le comentó señalando su postura y Rhodey movió las comisuras de su boca como con molestia—. Entrare a la choza de ahí—señaló la choza a la espalda del él—. Y al salir, te respondo las preguntas. Por mientras, ¡sal de mi camino! —lo empujó y Rhodey casi se cae, por no esperar su movimiento.

Se enderezó, con toda la intensión de decirle algo cuando una voz les llamo la atención, haciéndoles voltear a un lado.

— No puedes culpar a Rhodey de impedir tu paso, es muy rara ver una civil en un pueblo rebelde.

Brady enarcó una ceja al ver al hombre que se acercaba. Era negro, con un parche en el ojo y expresión adusta. Lo acompañaba por una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Entrecerró los ojos. Los conocía de las noticias. No recordaba sus nombres, pero eran parte de los Vengadores.

— No me veo como una civil—replicó mirando alrededor—. ¿Van a salir más Vengadores por aquí? Y si es así, ¿podría traer al rubio del martillo? Quisiera pedirle un autógrafo.

La mujer enarcó una ceja, nada impresionada por su sarcasmo.

— Que Thor estuviese aquí no es más impresionante que ver a la hija del senador Arthur Callahan en medio de un pueblo con rebeldes y armada—musitó el hombre señalando sus armas.

— ¿Qué? —escuchó decir a Rhodey—. ¿La hija del senador de Los Ángeles?

El del parche se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Tu padre sabe que estás aquí, niña?

Brady le regalo una sonrisa sarcástica a los nuevos visitantes y se encogió de hombros—. Mientras que me divierta y le llame una vez a la semana, no le importa que haga.

El hombre del parche la miro atentamente, haciéndola desesperarse. No tenía tiempo para esto. Necesitaba ir a la choza y ver si estaba Lee. La desesperación y la ignorancia eran como abejas picándole bajo la piel.

El del parche iba a decir algo, justo en el momento escucho a Jonsy gritar:

— ¡Brady Marie Callahan! —se encogió sin poder evitarlo, odiaba su nombre completo—. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza, niña? ¿Entrando así a un territorio enemigo? ¡Pudiste ver muerto! Si fueses mi hija, te pondría sobre mi rodilla hasta dejarte el culo rojo. Te juro, te juro que regresando a casa te pondré a limpiar todas las bodegas y estarás cuidándole la espalda a bobas niños ricos por un mes.

Jonsy, seguido de Jessie y la wakandiana, se pararon al observar que no estaba sola.

El del parche puso una cara totalmente sorprendida al ver a Jonsy y su compañera al ver a la wakandiana.

— ¿Fury?

— ¿Jonsy?

— Oh, Dios, esto se pone cada vez mejor—murmuró Jonsy levantándose su gorra y quitándose el sudor de la frente. Movió la correa de su rifle, nervioso. Apretó el auricular en su oreja con cierto nervio—. Tienes que venir aquí ahora mismo.

— Jonsy, tú… ¿qué haces aquí con una dora milaje? —miró a los que acaban de llegar, a Brady y después a todo el perímetro cercano—. ¿Qué haces con ellos aquí? —volvió a mirar por todos lados, como buscando algo— ¿Ella está aquí?

— Si Jonsy está aquí, yo estoy aquí, Nicholas—Brady busco a Imogen, al igual que el nombrado, cuyo cuerpo se tensó y dejo de verse tan serio. Su jefa salió del pasillo de unas chozas con un rifle muy parecido al de Jonsy en la espalda—. Es un gusto verte después de tantos años. Jamás creí que nos encontraríamos aquí después de Roma. Pero como siempre, tu equipo está evitando una misión del mío

— Imogen…—Fury parecía no saber que decir. Cerró los labios, apretándolos fuerte como si quisiera desaparecerlos. Brady estaba acostumbrada de ver esas reacciones con gente que veía conocía a Imogen, como si ella llegara y les robara el aire y toda capacidad de pensar.

Su jefa era toda una puta ama.

— ¿Su equipo? — murmuró Rhodey, moviéndose un poco—. ¿Imogen? ¿Cómo Imogen Swaan, la mujer del saco?

— Odio ese sobrenombre—le dijo Imogen con voz afilada y Brady casi se ríe al ver la cara del héroe.

Aprovechando la distracción, le hizo una seña a Jessie (quien asintió, limpiándose la sangre de su boca) y fue a la choza. Atrás de ella escuchaba las voces de sus jefes hablando con Fury.

Lo primero que vio al entrar a la choza, fue un lugar destruido por el abandono, con olor a orines, a un hombre amarrado en una silla en el fondo con una bolsa de tela sucia en la cabeza y el niño al que siguió apuntándole con un arma, temblando.

Suspiró, sintiéndose decepcionada. Otro doctor, probablemente. Se acercó lentamente al niño, que se hacía para atrás y levantaba el arma. El arma parecía pesar más que él.

Tomó la punta del arma con la mano, haciéndolo saltar.

— Vete—le ordenó suavemente.

El niño salió corriendo y ella negó, acercándose al hombre atado, dejo el arma en el piso para quitarle la bolsa de la cabeza al hombre, observándolo. ¿Estaría muerto?, pensó frustrada. ¿No podría encontrarse con su amiga en lugar de más hombres que resultaron ser secuestrado por los narobianos?

El hombre se quejó y comenzó a levantar la cara. Piel oscura, ojos oscuros, barba de candado y un montón de golpes. No era uno de los doctores. Se parecía a un vengador. Uno que volaba con alas de metal. ¿Cómo se llamada? ¿Halcón?

— Hmph—se quejó y su cara cayó, sin fuerza para sostenerla.

— ¡Hey! —le dijo agarrando su rostro y dándole unos pequeños golpes—. ¡Mírame! Mírame, por favor.

— ¿Tú quién eres? —le preguntó con voz demasiado rasposa, como si no hubiese hablado en días.

— No importa. Quiero que me mires—le indicó sosteniendo su rostro caliente. Tenía fiebre—. ¡Y no cierres los ojos!

— Hmph.

— Escúchame—humedeció sus labios secos—. ¿No has visto a una chica blanca con ojos avellana? Es como de mi edad y tiene el pelo de color azul…, no—se corrigió pensando en cómo tendría su pelo ahora por falta de retoque—. Su pelo debe de estar entre el castaño claro y un amarillo feo y seco.

Halcón la miró como sin entender.

— ¡Contesta! —chilló.

La siguió mirando, moviendo la cabeza como mareada y después de unos segundos le sonrió.

— ¿Estoy muerto y llegue al cielo? Eres hermosa, como un ángel o una diosa. Una diosa de oro y rubí.

— ¡Ugh, no es verdad! —lo soltó, consiguiéndose una queja.

Se movió y se dirigió a la entrada de la choza.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— Solo espera ahí—le dijo y salió, encontrándose con Imogen y Jonsy discutiendo acaloradamente con los héroes, al niño en los brazos de Rhodes, peleando por soltarse, y a la wakandiana y Jessie en una esquina, viendo la interacción como si siguieran un juego de ping pong.

Chifló para llamar la atención de todos.

— ¿A ustedes no se les perdió un vengador que usa alas de metal? —preguntó, limpiándose la cara con la manga de su camisa.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó la ojiazul.

— Adentro hay un hombre—señaló su espalda—. Negro, barba de candado y malas frases de ligue. ¿No es de los suyos?

La mujer rápidamente fue hacia la choza, empujándola para poder entrar.

— ¡Es Sam! —anunció

— No hay nada aquí para nosotros, ¿podemos irnos? —preguntó Brady bajando las escaleras de la choza.

— Nadie se va de aquí hasta que expliques que andas haciendo aquí, Imogen—dijo Fury con tono de voz afilado y su único ojo regalándole una mirada dura.

Brady hizo una mueca al ver la cara de su jefa. Si las miradas mataran…

— Si te quisiera dar explicaciones, seguiría trabajando para ti—siseó Imogen—. Mi misión no tiene nada que ver con los Vengadores o un viejo director de una organización de defensa tratando de sentirse útil. ¡Vámonos!

Todos comenzaron a caminar fuera del pueblo (la wakandiana con una mirada inquisitiva), sin importarle los héroes detrás. Uno no hablaba, el otro estaba en la choza y Fury estaba en una guerra de miradas con Imogen, quien le sonrió sardónica unos momentos después y se alejó.

— Un gusto verte, Fury—dijo Jonsy dándole un movimiento de su gorra y siguiendo a su equipo.

* * *

Steve se movió como tratando de alejar la rara sensación que inundaba su cuerpo. Jadeó al sentir el ardor, sus músculos pulsar y su cabeza doler, mareándolo. Cerró los ojos, tomándose la cabeza con las manos como si eso le ayudara. Trató de hacer respiraciones profundas, pero se vio incapaz de respirar, como si la nariz la tuviese tapada. Dio largas bocanadas de aire con la boca; su pecho comenzó a doler, en sus oídos comenzó un chillido parecido a la interferencia de la televisión. Su piel se erizó del dolor y dio un grito de dolor sin poder evitarlo.

Fue consciente de la cercanía de Lennox, ella lo tocó y gimió más fuerte al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de él. La empujo y se removió adolorido. Volvió a sentir la cercanía de Lennox, tocándole suavemente el brazo y trató de decirle que se alejara, que su contacto le dolía, pero parecía a ver perdido la capacidad de hablar.

Su respiración comenzó a volverse errática, sus oídos sonaron, el dolor en su pecho se acrecentó. Su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho. ¿Estaba teniendo un infarto?, se preguntó al mismo tiempo que percibía un sabor raro en la boca. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Hace un minuto estaba bien, estaba descansando, tratando de pensar en un plan y de repente todo esto. Sus sentidos, su cuerpo, parecían estar haciendo una guerra contra él.

Sintió las manos de Lennox agarrándole la cara, moviéndola. Sus manos comenzaron a masajearle la cara, los ojos, después de unos segundos comprendió que quería que los abriera.

Lo hizo, encontrándose con una imagen algo borrosa de la joven. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de aclarar la imagen, pero sus ojos seguían acuosos y la imagen borrosa sin importar cuanto parpadeara. Su pecho se apretaba cada vez más, sus jadeos aumentaban y… parecía estar viviendo un infarto en medio de un ataque de pánico.

Cerró los ojos ante una nueva ola de dolor. Trató de alejarla, no soportando su contacto o cercanía, pero ella no lo permitió. Sus manos siguieron tocándolo con insistencia. Acariciando, masajeando y tratando de hacerle abrir los ojos. El dolor aumento hasta el punto que sintió quebrarse, y un segundo después sus oídos se destaparon, haciéndolo escuchar todo a su alrededor, la voz de Lennox diciéndole que lo mirara se amplifico hasta el punto de dolor, escucho los pasos de afuera, las risas de los guerrilleros; abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la imagen de Lennox, preocupada y fue consciente de toda la tierra en el aire, la brisa en su piel le quemó y comenzó a sentir ahogo. 

— ¡Cap, Cap! —le gritó Lennox—. No te ahogues, no caigas en pánico, no dejes de mirarme. ¡CAP! —le gritó sin dejarle de tocar la cara—. ¡Mírame, por favor! Mírame a los ojos, a mi boca, mi pecho; ¡siente mis manos! ¡enfócate en mí! ¡respira conmigo, por favor! —le pidió, desesperada.

No sabía si eso me iba a funcionar, no estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, pero comenzó a respirar siguiendo los movimientos que ella hacía con su pecho. Inhaló y exhaló con mucha dificultad. Su vista volvió a la normalidad y analizó con atención cada rasgo en su rostro, cada golpe o cosa que antes no había notado en su piel. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta que seguía su ritmo y más aire entraba a sus pulmones. Sus caricias se volvieron más suaves y fue capaz de notar la tensión en sus cuerpos mientras lo tocaba. Sus dedos se detuvieron un buen rato en su barba haciéndole cosquillas, distrayéndolo de pensar como su cuerpo se comportaba.

— Así es, muy bien, respira. No dejes de mirarme ni de respirar.

Ella se lo dijo varias veces hasta que de repente todo acabo. Las sensaciones se fueron, el dolor, la falta de respiración, sus sentidos multiplicados por mil, todo acabo, quedando una sensación de cansancio y un raro sabor en su boca.  
  


—Ya... Ya estoy bien—le aseguró tomándole una de las manos en su cara como asegurándoselo con un ligero apretón amistoso, pero Lennox apartó las manos de su rostro en el segundo que sus dedos hicieron contacto con su piel.

Se cruzó de brazos, levantó sus rodillas y se agazapó.

Se veía confundida, sus ojos estaban cristalinos como si hubiese querido llorar y su pecho se movía inquieto— ¿Qué fue eso?

Steve negó. —No lo sé. De repente me sentí mal—explicó pasándose las manos por la cara. Se sentía abatido, cansado y peor que nunca. Nunca había sentido tan poco control de su cuerpo. Se sintió como encarcelado.

— Parecía un ataque de pánico. Sólo te faltaron las lágrimas y... ¿Tienes TETP?

Steve volvió a negar, tocándose el pecho, sintiendo vestigios del dolor—. No tengo estrés postraumático

Ella enarcó una ceja, sin creerle—. ¿Seguro? Tú único descanso después del 45 fueron 70 años de sueño criogénico y, desde entonces, puras batallas, conflictos y aguantar hombres con complejos de Dios. Pareces ser la persona adecuada para…

— Sí, estoy bastante seguro que no tengo TETP—cortó, no queriendo escuchar algo que Sam ya le había comentado poco después de regresar del chasquido. Lo busco en google por si acaso y estaba lejos de cumplir con todas las especificaciones. 

Ella le dirigió una mirada extrañada, asintió humedeciendo sus labios. Se pasó las manos por la cara, cansada. Se hizo un poco para atrás al notar que estaban muy cerca. — Tal vez tengas razón. Es tu cuerpo, después de todo—respiró, y una mirada lejana se instaló en su rostro—. De niña vi el TETP de primera mano… tienes razón, no es. Sin embargo, si se veía como ataque de pánico. 

— Parecía, ¿verdad? —musitó, tímido.

Parpadeó sorprendida por su admisión—. Lo trate como uno. ¿Qué fue eso? estabas… lo suficiente bien que alguien podría estar después de pelear contra 50 hombres y después te escuchó jadear y moverte desesperado. Me asustaste.

Steve tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder—. Me sentía con dolor, ardor, mis músculos punzaban, mi corazón latía fuerte, me costaba respirar y... Mis oídos, ellos... —se detuvo al ver la cara de Lennox. Se veía concentrada mientras le explicaba lo que le paso, sin ningún rasgo de tensión por estar cerca de él y nada enojada. ¿No seguía enojada con él? Ya se había acostumbrado un poco a que le ayudara, aunque dijera que no debía de espera nada de ella, pero, no se lo esperaba tan rápido, menos la cercanía y mucho menos que le hablara tanto. Al darse cuenta de su pausa, ella lo miró como diciendo “sigue”, y bajo su mirada, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo al saber que observaba su pecho. Se aclaró la garganta para otra vez hablar, cuando notó que el rostro de la chica se desencajaba, su boca estaba entre abierta y sus ojos se abrieron, perplejos—. ¿Qué?

— Tu pecho.

— ¿Mi…? —bajo la mirada, sorprendiéndose de que la piel alrededor de los círculos de metal estaba roja e inflamada y de alrededor salían líneas negras de varios centímetros, como si fuesen raíces.

Se tocó las marcas, sintiéndolas abultadas. Latían y dolían. Alejo sus manos y observó una vez más, dándose cuenta que eran sus venas marcadas, no simple líneas. 

— ¿Son esas…?

— ¿Mis venas? —interrumpió y asintió. Hizo la cabeza para atrás, tratando de verse tranquilo.

— ¿Y lo dices tranquilo? —repitió Lennox y su voz hizo un raro chillido al final de la frase. Se removió—. No soy doctora, pero es seguro que las venas no deben de pintarse de negro. Estas cosas— la miró; señalaba los círculos—deben de estarte envenenando. ¿Cómo puedes verte tan tranquilo?

— No estoy tranquilo—replicó acomodándose otra vez con cierta dificultad—. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, odio no saber que le anda pasando a mi cuerpo, pero de nada me sirve mostrarme irascible u preocupado. Ocupo estar enfocado.

—¡¿Enfocado?! ¿Cómo puedes estar enfocado después de la mierda de horas que hemos tenido? —se dejó caer hacía atrás con un estruendo fuerte. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, se impulsó un poco para atrás y trato de gritar. Después gimió por el esfuerzo y bajo sus manos bruscamente—. ¡Lo siento, necesitaba gritar! Tienes razón, ¡lo sé! Pero… —se pasó las manos desesperada por el pelo—. Todo me anda sobrepasando. No es excusa, tú estás peor que yo. Te dispararon, te apalearon mientras yo andaba asustada como un cachorro, pero… Siento muchas cosas ahora mismo y necesitó gritar, necesitó llorar…—su voz se quebró y tomó muchas respiraciones profundas. Rió, incomoda—. Te juro que normalmente no soy así—le sonrió, tímida entre lágrimas negándose a derramarse—. ¿Te sientes mal?

Steve tuvo que pestañear varias veces para salir de su estupor. La miró con sorpresa y sospecha por como en unas horas vio más facetas de ella que en toda una semana—: Me siento adolorido, pero bien.

— Entonces, ¿qué? Esto fue de una vez. ¿Las marcas negras y todo lo que te acaba de pasar es algo de una vez? ¿El súper jugo te sanara?

— Más bien, creo que es alguna clase de efecto secundario del suero tratando de pelear con lo que sea que estas cosas hacen en mi cuerpo—explicó señalando los círculos—. Hace rato sentía como si estuvieran húmedos, quizás estén inyectándome alguna clase de veneno en mi sistema.

Lennox lo miró preocupada. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— No me parecías quererme hablar—respondió con obviedad.

— Lo siento—musitó arrepentida y se cepilló el pelo de la cara hacía atrás—. No merecías que te gritara. Ni mis palabras ni la manera que te he tratado los últimos días. Quisiera poder justificarme, pero no puedo. Lo único que se me ocurre decir es que mis emociones me sobrepasaron después de tres meses encerrada y no suena buena excusa.

— Si… Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente lance sus frustraciones y amarguras contra mí, descuida—dijo sin poder evitar la amargura y el dolor en su voz.

Así había sido el último año, entre gente que los apoyaba y los culpaba. Escuchaba comentarios negativos cuando salía, en las noticias, en la radio, en el internet y el aceptaba la mayoría hasta que se dio cuenta que todo lo estaba afectando al punto de hacer hosco, frustrado y malhumorado. Después de un tiempo, prefirió salir al mínimo del complejo, desconectarse de los medios de comunicación, y se encerró en el gimnasio, en las misiones y en ver como estaba Bucky, para no pensar en todo lo que conllevaron los dos chasquidos.

— Nadie lo merece—replicó Lennox poniéndose aún lado de él. Le tomó una mano, algo insegura y se la apretó suavemente, reconfortándolo, pero rápido se apartó, incomoda. La volteó a ver, pero ella veía sus pies—. Tú no lo mereces. Eres un héroe.

— Depende de a quien le preguntes.

— ¿Lo dices por Ross y su campaña contra héroes?

— Entre otras cosas. Si te soy sincero, con o sin Ross, la gente siempre va a tener opiniones divididas sobre los héroes. Y aunque no merezca pagar las frustraciones de los demás, es difícil no pensarlo totalmente cuando es parte tu culpa que la gente se volviera polvo y desapareciera todo un año.

— Si lo dices por mi comentario, no quería herirte. Fueron palabras dichas mientras estaba siendo ridícula. 

— No es tu comentario, es el comentario de las noticias, de la gente y de los gobiernos. —Lennox lo miró y a pesar de sus intentos de transmitirle tranquilidad, no la imitó. Se sintió enojado, defraudado, culpable y fuera de lugar, muy diferente a la confusión y preocupación de los últimos días. Tal vez era su turno de desbordar sus emociones.

Ella bufó. — Eres tan dramático.

— Eso me han dicho—murmuró, recordando que Peggy le decía lo mismo en sus visitas.

Lennox se volvió a mover, alejándose un poco de él. Las comisuras de su boca se movieron y abrió la boca tan rápido como la cerró. Quizás ya había pasado su momento de hablar, se dijo retirando un poco la gasa de su cadera para ver a herida. No sangraba, pero no parecía estar cicatrizando. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado internamente para sanar rápido, se dijo volviendo a asegurar la gasa.

Miró a la pared, como la luz poco a poco dejaba de ser tan fuerte en la habitación. El dolor poco a poco creció junto con el ardor en su piel, siendo más incómodo que insoportable.

Pensó en Sam, en cómo estaría, en sí lo estaban lastimando. No se perdonaría si Sam moría por una estupidez suya. Él se ofreció a la misión y las consecuencias debía de sufrirlas solo; su amigo solamente lo acompañaba para no cometer estupideces. La verdad, Natasha y Sam no había hecho otra cosa más que estarlo acompañando, ser comprensibles y cuidarle la espalda en su camino auto destructivo del último año. Pensar en cómo sus amigos lo cuidaban y se preocupaban por él mientras aún ellos mismo estaban tratando de resolver sus propios problemas le llenaba de una sensación cálida en el pecho. También le llenaba de culpa. Saliendo de esto, acompañaría a Sam a los grupos de autoayuda. No podía hacer lo mismo que Bucky, estar en Wakanda tratando de tener tranquilidad en los pueblos mientras Shuri y otros científicos estuvieras seguros que la sacudida de cerebro que Thanos y su orden oscura ocasionaron no trajeran todas las secuelas del lavado de cerebro de vuelta.

Necesitaba salir, necesitaba ir por Sam. Quizás descansar un par de horas le serviría; su cuerpo sanaría a pesar de que le confundiera y preocupara que el suero no sirviera como es debido y buscaría a alguien que le dijera donde estaba su amigo. Podía salir, solo una pequeña puerta y paredes viejas lo detenía. Casi podía escuchar la burla de Tony diciéndole que la fuerza del capi paleta se veía inútil ante una prisión tan rudimentaria.

— Casi te puedo escuchar pensar—musitó Lennox, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Parpadeó sorprendido. — ¿Qué?

Ella lo miró, las comisuras de su boca se estiraron como queriendo darle una pequeña sonrisa. — Piensas muy fuerte, cap. ¿Piensas en tu amigo? ¿O en toda esta mierda?

Steve enarcó una ceja, incrédulo. — ¿Hablas en serio?

— ¿Qué?

— Llevo días tratando de hablar contigo. De saber algo sobre Sam, sobre nuestros captores o de ti, sin conseguir nada. Tuve que callar y aceptar que me hablaras mal y me dijeras hasta el cansancio que no esperara nada de ti, ¿y ahora quieres hablar?

— Sé que es raro y no da mucha confianza mi cambio de actitud…—comenzó a decir pasándose las manos por la cara.

— Efectivamente, no da mucha confianza. Primero eres hermética, después pareces una víctima, toda rota, miedosa y llorosa. Y pasan dos días, y comienzas a ser un combo de preocupación, miedo, gritos y comunicación. Estás siendo habladora. No sé qué tratas de hacer, si volverme loco con tanto cambio o todo esto es un muy raro plan para hacerme alguna idea de ti, para después usarlo en mi contra.

— ¿Estás dando entender lo que yo creo? ¿Qué soy una clase de espía? —preguntó incrédula—. De verdad crees que después de todo lo que has visto los últimos tres días, mi miedo, mis heridas… de ver a Anwar, ¿puedo ser alguna clase de espía? 

— No—admitió Steve con un suspiró—. Nadie puede fingir tan bien. Solo estoy muy molesto, harto y preocupado. Lo siento, pero realmente me está volviendo loco lo mucho que me confundes.

— Sí, le echo la culpa al encierro y a tratar de hacer lo que mi madre me dice que debo de hacer si estoy en una situación muy fea.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Steve confundido.

— Me preguntaste quien era Imogen Swaan. Aparte de mi madre adoptiva, es la dueña del grupo militar G7W. Yo trabajo para ella.

— Entonces, ¿si eres agente de campo?

— ¡Por Dios, no! Sería muy mala.

— Ya me di cuenta—dijo Steve sin poder evitar reír un poco. Quizás era la ansiedad o la pequeña histeria, quien sabe, pero se sintió bien reír.

— Soy ingeniera en informática—le contó—. Me hago cargo de todo lo referte a programas, computadoras y recolección de información. Y si bien tome algunas clases de defensa personal y uso de armas, Imogen nunca insistió que le pusiera empeño porque las posibilidades de que estuviera en campo o en un peligro real eran cero.

— Pero estás aquí.

— Sí, pero esto fue por algo muy diferente a una misión de campo.

Los siguientes minutos, Steve escuchó atentamente como Lennox le platicaba como terminó secuestrada por Anwar. Que vino con una ONG para ayudar a pueblos de Narobia, que los primeros días se le hizo muy rara la experiencia, pero terminó gustándole y que después de cuatro meses tranquilos, el pueblo donde estaba fue atacado. Ella luchó, trató de huir lo mejor que pudo, pero la capturaron cuando ayudó a un niño a huir de un guerrillero. Como la drogaron hasta traerla donde estaban y conoció a Anwar, que le dijo que todo estaría bien mientras le hiciera caso y hackeara los sistemas de Wakanda, Narobia y otros países para obtener algo de información. Le explicó que aceptó porque necesitaba sobrevivir. Eso le había enseñado su madre mientras crecía, que una situación de riesgo se resolvía no con músculos y valentía, sino con inteligencia y que a veces el egoísmo y la sumisión eran la mejor forma de ser inteligente y sobrevivir. A Steve le quedo claro que Lennox le tenía miedo a Anwar y a los guerrilleros y que eso fue también gran motivante para aceptar su propuesta y hackear los sistemas. Sentía culpa por hacerlo, pero se tranquilizaba diciéndose que no le daba todo a Anwar; al parecer, ella sabía que, si le daba todo de lleno al líder guerrillero, iba a morir antes de que siquiera su madre y su equipo estuviera cerca de los límites de Wakanda (y fue el mismo Anwar quien le dijo dónde estaban) y tampoco deseaba que muchas vidas se perdieran por su miedo e intentos egoístas de sobrevivir, así que le daba huesos para morder un rato para darse tiempo y como también trataba de mandar mensajes encriptados a Narobia y Wakanda de lo que estaba pasando, pero que hasta ahora parecía no servir o no los mandaba bien por la prisa en que hacía todo. También le comentó sobre Sam y como ellos eran los únicos aquí. Le dijo que lo más seguro es que estuviera en otro campamento. Y que lo más seguro era que los capturaron para obligarlos a ser guerrilleros, como la mayoría de la gente que secuestraron de otros pueblos. Hizo varias pausas y poco a poco su voz se escucha menos, seguro por todo lo que ha estado esforzando su voz. Le sorprendería que dentro de unas horas fuese capaz de hablar. 

— Eres fuerte—le dijo después de varios minutos.

Ella negó con ojos cristalinos por el dolor y culpa que sentía por todo lo que había hecho los últimos tres meses—. Mi madre dice que se ocupa más fortaleza en dejar todas tus convicciones atrás para poder sobrevivir, que ser imprudente y luchar en una situación donde la balanza de poder no se inclina de tu lado, pero no creo que eso aplique a mi caso. Soy cobarde y miedosa.

— Yo no lo creo. Yo creo que tu madre dice eso por sabia y sabe que a veces se ocupa el miedo para sobrevivir o darte una buena perspectiva.

— Pero, ¿cómo dejar de sentir culpa, cap? Me digo que está bien, no le doy al diablo cosas grandes que podrían causar genocidios, pero hoy sé por fin que soy el medio a una venganza contra mi madre, cap. No voy pensar que eso me va a comprar más tiempo. No sobreestimo a Anwar; viste su cara, el tono de sus palabras. Mis días están contados y si cree saber que Imogen está aquí, la va a buscar, la encontrara y me va a lanzar a sus pies cortada en pedacitos solo para hacerla sufrir.

— Ahora tú estás siendo dramática. Estamos frente a un líder rebelde no un supervillano de película cuya única agenda es hacer sufrir a su archienemigo. No dudo que quiere hacer sufrir a tu madre, pero cortarte en pedacitos para ponerte frente a sus pies suena algo muy rebuscado. 

— Quizás tienes razón, no es un villano de James Bond—tomó un profundo respiro—. Se sintió bien hablar. Lamento no poder darte buena información sobre tu amigo o decirte que solo estuviste en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Su acción fue buena al querer liberar ese pueblo de Cannan de los azanios, pero tuvieron la mala suerte que la agenda de Anwar tuviera la captura de esos guerrilleros ese día.

Steve hizo la cabeza para atrás, golpeándose suavemente con la pared—. Si… La verdad, es peor saber que mi amigo y yo somos las víctimas de las circunstancias y no tú.

— ¿Por qué? Te acabo de decir que prácticamente se me enseñó a dejar morir a todos los demás, a medio mundo si es necesario, con tal de sobrevivir, y en lugar de reñirme por eso, ¿te sientes mal por estar en medio de una retorcida venganza ajena a ti?

— ¿Por qué te reñiría por esto? No es tu culpa.

— No, pero todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que me enseñaron a hacer para sobrevivir va en contra de todo lo que el Capitán América significa. La nobleza, la valentía, la solidaridad, la libertad; el nunca rendirse, la moral, el amor a la nación, las ganas de ayudar…

— No tienes que decirme que significa el símbolo de mi traje, yo lo sé, pero muchas cosas que los museos y los programas sobre mí han dicho es exagerado. Defiendo muchas cosas y las cosas que defiendo, la libertad, la nobleza, la solidaridad, la valentía, el ayudar al débil, se pueden hacer de muchas maneras, no solo levantando la voz, las armas o luchar con puños. Lennox, no hay nada de malo en lo que has hecho. Sobrevives y a pesar del miedo o tu falta de preparación. Les das lo que quieres a los malos, pero también les das cebos y tratas de evitar que haya grandes pérdidas para los países cuya seguridad violas. Nunca te culpes por sobrevivir o la manera en lo haces. Usas tus propias armas y eso está bien. Malo sería que hicieras todo eso sin sentir absolutamente nada. Eres humana; está bien sentir culpa, miedo y aprensión. Y si quieres que te culpe, no lo haré. Al final de día, estoy vivo gracias a ti—trató de sonreírle—. Bien a la chiquilla que trato de fingir ser otra, ser egoísta y solo preocuparse por sí misma. 

Lennox sorbió, como tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que sus palabras hicieron que se acumularan en sus ojos. Se talló los ojos y trató de devolverle la sonrisa.

— Eres bueno con las palabras. Deberías ser motivador oracional—hizo una pausa para respirar profundo y después agregó—: ¿Por qué es peor no ser el objetivo de un loco?

— Porque si Anwar me quisiera a mí o Sam, sería más fácil tratar de saber que quiere o provocarlo para que cometa errores. Pero quiere vengarse de tu madre, así que a lo mucho va a adelantar sus planes ahora que le dijiste que te está buscando. ¿De verdad crees que está aquí?

— Ella debió de comenzar a movilizar gente desde el momento que comenzó el ataque del pueblo—aseguró—. La conozco, ella no estuvo de acuerdo de que viniera a África, pero no me dijo nada, solo se aseguró que estuviera segura. Y, pocos días después de llegar a Narobia, note que había cámaras en el perímetro del pueblo y el hombre que nos traía suministros estaba demasiado ejercitado como para solo levantar cajas. No sé qué tan cerca este, pero no dudo que algo le indique pronto que Wakanda es un buen lugar para buscar. Quisiera mandarles un mensaje a ellos; estoy limitada a los sistemas que Anwar me piden hackear.

Steve asintió pensativo. — Y si estuvieran aquí, ¿crees que se reunirían con T’Challa?

— ¿Es el rey de Wakanda? —Steve asintió—. Quizás. Si Imogen quiere total libertad, pediría hablar con él. ¿Por qué? Tienes una mirada… ¿estás haciendo un plan?

— Sí. ¿Puedes mandar un mensaje mucho más directo para Wakanda? ¿Quizás nuestras coordenadas? Dices que tienes varios programas en el usb, ¿tendrás algún programa localizador? ¿Uno que les indique de donde viene la información que mandas o donde va la que robas?

— No, ya lo intenté. Quise programar la dirección ip de este lugar entre los s.o.s pero no sirvió. Hace poco me di cuenta que la señal de este lugar proviene de varios satélites—comenzó a explicar con un tono de disculpa por derribar su plan— que transmiten la información entre varias antenas del mundo. La dirección se reescribe cada día y mandar esa información cada vez es un callejón sin…—se calló, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente—. A menos…

— ¿A menos que…?

— Hay una forma. Pero es poner mucha fe, cap. Las posibilidades de que todo se acomode para que funcione es uno en un billón, suponiendo que Anwar venga a buscarme pronto.

— Pero él tiene una costumbre. ¿Alguna vez ha pasado más de dos días sin sacarte? —Lennox negó—. Entonces creo que podemos tener un poco de fe. Qué tal si me explicas ese a menos.

* * *

— Qué bueno que están juntos y despiertos—murmuró Tony llegando al pequeño cuarto donde Natasha y Wanda descansaban. Las dos estaban sentadas en una cama mientras en la posterior estaba Clint, sorprendiendo por la manera en la que el genio entró en la habitación.

— Si vienes otra vez con esos comentarios tontos, mejor vete, porque no estoy de humor—le pidió Natasha y Tony la miró mal mientras cerraba la puerta.

— Tú sabes que todo fue un intento de hacerte descansar, viudita.

— Uno muy malo y que solo me puso furiosa—Natasha se masajeó la frente, cansada—. Vete, por favor, ya tuve mi dotación máxima de Tony Stark por el día.

— Me encanta cuando eres amorosa—dijo Tony con sarcasmo—. Pero esto es importante. T’Challa nos oculta algo.

— Lo sabemos—dijo Clint, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Lo saben?

— T’Challa lleva días de mal humor, Natasha y yo supusimos que tenía que ver con algo que anda pasando en Wakanda.

— No quisimos averiguar más porque no nos incumbe—agregó Natasha—. Si fuese algo relacionado con Steve y Sam, T’Challa nos lo hubiese dicho.

— ¿Y si no?

— No había ninguna razón para sospechar que no—replicó el arquero—. O que nos orillara a poner algún artefacto para espiarlo, como supongo que tu hiciste.

— Ustedes saben cómo trabajo, obviamente lo haría, no me gusta no saber. Y más si hay un problema justo en las mismas fechas de la desaparición de Steve y Sam. Es sospechoso, ¿verdad, Wanda?

— No me metas en esto—replicó Wanda, incomoda.

— Tony, por favor…—comenzó a decir Natasha.

— Hay un grupo militar en Wakanda buscando a una hacker que fue secuestrada por una célula rebelde de Narobia. Una hacker que ha sido arrestada más de una vez en su adolescencia por entrar a los sistemas de la fuerza área, el pentágono y la policía. Y que muy bien podría ser quien este entrando a los sistemas de Wakanda para robar información. De hecho, la primera vez que se dieron cuenta que alguien entró a robar información fue el mismo día que desaparecieron Sam y Steve.

— ¿Y eso cómo se relaciona con nuestro asunto? —preguntó Clint

— Pregúntale a Natasha que parece tener la misma idea que yo estoy teniendo—dijo el genio.

— Nat—la llamó suavemente Clint.

— Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Tony, es muy raro que todo eso pase al mismo tiempo que nosotros batallamos para encontrar a nuestros amigos, pero solo es una suposición hecha por la coincidencia de que el hacker entró el mismo día que ellos desaparecieron. Es básicamente nada.

— Puede ser, pero no puedo creer que estos hechos no estén relacionados.

— Tony—comenzó a decir Natasha cuando trato de hacer abierta.

— ¡Estamos ocupados! —grito Tony

— ¡Chicos, encontraron a Sam! —gritó Bruce del otro lado de la puerta.

Tony abrió la puerta bruscamente, haciendo casi caer al científico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bado: quieta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
